


Bổn Phận (Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore)

by Its_all_about_your_OTPs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author has mental issues, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_all_about_your_OTPs/pseuds/Its_all_about_your_OTPs
Summary: Steve rất quan tâm đến trách nhiệm cá nhân và sự tôn trọng. Tony thì trả tiền cho người khác để lo cho những chuyện như thế. Với lại, Tony cũng khá chắc rằng có ngày mình sẽ chết vì nhiễm phải một căn bệnh lạ hoắc lạ hù trong xưởng, bởi Dummy vẫn còn chưa phân biệt được cái nào sạch cái nào dơ để đắp lên vết thương hở. Những thành viên còn lại của đội Avenger cũng tham gia vì lợi ích cá nhân, trừ Clint, cha này mất dạy quen rồi.Và có những việc không nên là bổn phận.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



“Ban nãy có một lõi táo lăn lóc ở đại sảnh đấy.”

  
Tony Stark ngước lên khỏi bản thiết kế mới nhất, mô hình 3D hắt ánh sáng xanh nhờ nhờ lên khuôn mặt anh. Steve Rogers đứng bên kia mô hình, nhìn anh vẻ nghiêm trọng. “Đượccc rồiiiii” Tony dài giọng ra để mẩu thông tin có thời gian tiêu hóa.

  
Steve vẫn nhìn anh không chớp mắt, còn Tony vắt óc nghĩ xem mình nên phản ứng như thế nào. Steve có cái ánh mắt đầy kì vọng dành riêng cho Tony, những kì vọng mà Tony biết thừa mình không thể nào đáp ứng nổi. “Thế cậu có nhặt nó lên không?” cuối cùng Tony hỏi.

Steve nhíu mày. “Tất nhiên là nhặt rồi,” cậu nói, giọng ra chiều bị xúc phạm. “Nhưng mà Tony à, vấn đề là tại sao nó lại nằm ở đó chứ?”

Tony há miệng ra, rồi lại ngậm lại. “Không phải tôi bỏ à nha. Tôi đâu có-” anh quơ tay tìm từ thích hợp, sẵn tiện tháo bỏ một bộ phận trong mô hình. “Ăn gì đâu.”  
Chân mày Steve lại nhíu vào. “Anh phải ăn đi chứ.”

“Ừa biết rồi biết rồi. Làm liền. Cảm ơn cậu đã nhắc. Tôi ăn liền mà, được chưa?” Anh chỉ cầu cho qua chuyện này cho rồi, vì mỗi lần Steve Rogers lo lắng là Tony lại thấy bứt rứt sao ấy.

“Chưa được.” Steve nghiêng đầu sang một bên. “Có một cái lõi táo lù lù ngay đại sảnh kìa Tony. Ngay trên sàn luôn ấy. Có người nào đó trong nhà này …thả lõi táo ngay giữa sảnh rồi cứ vậy mà bỏ đi. Sao lại làm vậy được chứ?”

Tony lờ mờ cảm thấy đây giống như một câu đánh đố, nhưng anh không biết giải thế nào cho phải. “Chắc là họ không để ý thôi.” Cuối cùng anh nói. “Steve, cậu muốn nói gì với tôi phải không, tôi không biết có đúng không nữa, tôi có cảm giác là cậu có chuyện muốn nói, nhưng mà tôi không thể từ một cái lõi táo mà suy ra được chuyện đó là chuyện gì.”

“Chứ anh không thấy phiền à?” Steve hỏi.

“Không, không hề. Thứ nhất, tôi có thấy đâu mà phiền; thứ hai, nếu có thấy thì có khi tôi cũng không để vào mắt, tại tôi có để ý tới mấy thứ như vậy đâu, cậu biết mà.” Tony nhíu mày nhìn mô hình 3D. “Chỉ là cái lõi táo thôi mà Steve. Có gì to tát đâu.” Anh gõ nhẹ nó một cái. “Jarvis, tách những rơ-le điện ra, đừng hiển thị dây nối.”

“To tát quá đi chứ.” Steve nói át luôn cả tiếng trả lời của hệ thống. “Xin lỗi Jarvis.” Cậu ngước lên trần nói. “Chuyện này ngày càng vượt quá tầm kiểm soát rồi Tony. Sáng nay có một cái khăn ướt nhẹp vứt dưới bàn cà phê ở phòng ăn, thêm đồ ăn thừa từ bao nhiêu ngày không ai dọn, cả một cái nón đầy cái gì nhìn như sốt salsa ấy. Phòng tắm ở đại sảnh thì có một cốc cà phê mốc xanh lên, trên bàn bếp còn tới sáu cái như vậy nữa. Giày dép ba ngày nay chất đống ở kệ chỗ thang máy. Sàn bếp thì tứ tung dễ đến hai chục cây viết -”

“Cái đó của mình không chừng,” Tony lẩm bẩm trong miệng trong lúc hớp ngụm cà phê. Dựa vào cái nhìn cực kì thất vọng mà Steve ném cho anh, hẳn là đôi tai siêu siêu thính đó đã nghe thấy rồi. Thứ huyết thanh chết bằm.

“Sao kì vậy.”

Đó không phải câu hỏi, nhưng Tony trả lời luôn. “Tại lúc đó tôi đang vội, cần một cây bút ra mực được, và một khi tìm được cây bút ra mực được, thì chắc tôi quên mất mấy cây trước?” giọng anh hơi lên cao ở cuối như muốn nói ‘lỡ xíu mà’. “Có một góc bếp thôi chứ bao nhiêu, còn bao la bạt ngàn là chỗ đâu có vương vãi bút.”

“Đáng ra không nên có chỗ nào được vương vãi bút hết Tony à.” Steve giải thích, thật chậm, thật hiền, như thể đang nói với một đứa trẻ cứng đầu vậy. Tony muốn giận lắm nhưng mà thật tình cũng không trách được.

“Có gì đâu, hôm nay có người đến dọn mà,” Tony nói, cà phê đã nguội ngắt rồi. Anh xụ mặt và đặt cái cốc chông chênh lên một chồng giấy má cao nghệu trông như sắp sập xuống tới nơi. Steve nhìn anh đăm đăm, và Tony khựng lại. “Gì?”

Steve với lấy cái cốc, cùng với bốn cái nữa cũng đang túm tụm ở đó. “Như vậy không được,” giọng cậu lúc này đặc sền sệt chất Steve, nghiêm nghị và nghiêm túc và nghiêm chỉnh tới mức Tony phát nhăn mặt. “Tôi không đòi hỏi chúng ta phải dọn dẹp nặng nhọc gì, Tony à, nhưng mà khi anh thuê người khác để lo hết mọi thứ thì không còn gì gọi là tinh thần trách nhiệm cá nhân nữa.”

“Ừ tôi thích vậy đó. Tại tôi dở cái vụ trách nhiệm cá nhân này lắm.” Thực ra thì Tony dở đều tất cả các thể loại trách nhiệm, nhưng mà anh không thích bới chuyện đó lên làm gì. Steve lại tròng cái vẻ mặt nhăn nhó đó lên khiến Tony không biết phải xoay sở thế nào. Thường thì Tony sẽ tung hỏa mù bằng một cái gì đó thảm hại hơn bản thân Tony rồi bỏ chạy, hoặc là đề nghị mua đội bóng chày Dodgers một lần nữa. Không có cái nào hiệu quả cả, nhưng Tony hết cách rồi.

Thế là Tony hít một hơi thật sâu rồi làm liều. “Steve à, đa số thời gian chúng ta đều bận bảo vệ thế giới, những lúc còn lại ta còn có việc quan trọng phải làm. Như tôi này, tôi đang-” Tony nhìn xuống mô hình đang dang dở và có quỷ thần chứng giám, anh chẳng nhớ mình đang chế cái củ cải gì nữa. Tony nhớ mang máng là cái này quan trọng lắm lắm luôn, nhưng mà bây giờ nhìn mớ bòng bong những dây nhợ và kim loại và, cái đó phải chất phóng xạ không vậy, có tài thánh anh cũng không đoán ra được nó là cái gì.

Anh nên tìm hiểu cho ra mới được. Không chừng lại thêm một trái bom nữa. Hay là trí tuệ nhân tạo. Trí tuệ nhân tạo thì phiền phức hơn, nhưng mà chẳng hiểu sao Coulson đặc biệt dị ứng với bom tự chế. Thằng chả cứ suốt ngày lầm bà lầm bầm về thiệt hại ngoài dự kiến này nọ, mà Tony cũng phát mệt vì cái roi điện dứ dứ trước mặt rồi, người ta có làm gì nên tội đâu chứ.

“Túm lại là cả đội bận ngập đầu rồi. Nhà cửa bừa bộn một tí là chuyện bình thường.” Anh kéo bản thiết kế lên đọc. “A, nó là máy nướng bánh!”

“Hả?” Steve hỏi.

“Không, không có gì, đừng bận tâm. Thế quái nào mà mình lại lắp phóng xạ plutonium isotopes lên máy nướng bánh không biết, thiệt tình, theo tiêu chuẩn của mình thì cũng hơi quá tay. Chỉ cần xài xung điện ổn định hơn một tí là ngon rồi. Có ai điên mà đi ăn bánh nhiễm phóng xạ đâu.” Anh chĩa cái tua-vít về phía Steve. “Không ai hết.”

“Cái đó đúng.” Steve nói, đôi mắt cười ấm áp trong một khắc, rồi cậu hiểu ra nãy giờ Tony đang lảm nhảm cái gì. “Khoan, anh vừa nói phóng xạ plutonium hả?”

“Khỏi lo, kiểm soát được mà.” Cái lò nướng phát ra một tiếng beep thật to, giận dữ. “Ôi cha mẹ ơi thiệt hả trời? Jarvis, tao lắp trí tuệ nhân tạo cho cái máy này hả?”

“Đúng là việc đó nghe rất phù hợp với tính cách của ngài.” Jarvis nói với phong thái tỉnh rụi như thường lệ. “Có thời điểm tôi đã sợ rằng ngài sẽ đi vòng quanh phòng thí nghiệm và cười điên dại ‘thành công rồi’, nhưng có vẻ như ngài thường dành những khoảnh khắc thực sự xuất thần cho những lúc có khán giả chứng kiến.”

“Jarvis, mày có muốn vô lò không? Miệng lưỡi đanh đá như vậy thì nghỉ hưu được rồi đó,” Tony bảo, cười toe toét như điên, mà đúng là anh điên thật. “Không thể hiểu nổi mày học cái tính đó ở đâu.”

“Nếu nói một cách đơn giản thì tôi được lập trình để học từ cách quan sát ngài. Ngài có muốn loại bỏ bảng điện này theo một cách không dẫn đến cháy nổ và thương tật nghiêm trọng không?” Jarvis nói khi Tony tháo mối nối ra.

“Đanh đá quá là đanh đá,” Tony nói. “Ê cái máy kia, mày nghe được tao không? Mình lập trình đến bước đó chưa nhỉ?” Anh chọt thử cái lò một cái, thế là nó kêu nhặng xị lên. “Toẹt vời ông mặt trời. Được rồi, vậy là ta có một cái máy nướng bánh biết suy nghĩ, cũng không đến nỗi nào chứ hả? Ừ thì công nhận là tòa nhà Baxter có cổng thông qua negative zone các kiểu, nhưng mà tụi mình có một cái lò nướng quạu quọ nè. Với cái số con rệp của tôi có khi nó còn bị dị ứng với nho khô không biết chừng, rồi cả đám sẽ đập lộn với nó bằng dao trét bơ với lại bánh quá đát.”

Tony ngước lên và thấy Steve đang vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay, vai run lên từng chặp, không biết là đang cười, đang khóc hay bị khủng hoảng thần kinh, mấy thứ này khó phân biệt lắm. Cả ba trạng thái nhìn bề ngoài đều giống nhau, cho đến khi nạn nhân bắt đầu la hét. Tony quyết định nhây như vậy là đủ rồi, anh cẩn thận đặt mấy món đồ lề xuống, làm như không nhìn thấy chiếc lò nướng hơi dịch khỏi cái tua vít một chút.

Hừm, lắp cả bánh xe cơ chứ. Mắc cái khỉ gió gì mà lại lắp- À đúng rồi. Giao bánh tận tay.

Đừng bao giờ chế tạo cái gì hết khi đang thiếu ngủ.

“Ừ, đừng bao giờ,” Steve ngẩng đầu lên nói. Tony lại làm thế nữa rồi, đôi lúc anh không phân biệt được mình đang nói thầm trong đầu hay đang nói lớn ra miệng nữa, nhục mặt chưa. “Ừ, đến tôi cũng thấy ngại.”

“Từ giờ tôi sẽ tập cách chỉ nói những câu tôi muốn cậu nghe thôi,” Tony vừa nói vừa lùa cả hai tay vào mái tóc.

Steve sững người. “Giờ đến tóc anh cũng dính dầu nhớt rồi.”

“Ối chuyện bình thường, có gì phải lo. Chỗ nào cũng dính dầu mà Steve, tôi là vậy đó.” Dummy chìa cho Tony một miếng nùi giẻ còn dơ hơn cả tay anh. “Tao không biết mày nghĩ gì luôn á,” anh nói với con robot, nó đang cầm cái nùi giẻ cố lau vào mặt anh. “Mày thiệt là – Ngưng đi! Không được-” Thở một hơi dài sượt, anh cầm lấy miếng giẻ, chủ yếu là để con Dummy khỏi nhì nhèo nữa. “Cảm ơn à.” Cánh tay robot xụi xuống, và Tony lại thở dài. “Không, không phải vậy đâu, tao cảm ơn thiệt mà, mày giỏi lắm, ôi lạy Chúa đừng có lau cho Steve, không được! Không, đã nói là-” Tony giơ tay lên che mặt khi Steve được săn sóc bằng một cái nùi giẻ dơ không kém.

Nhưng Steve quả là danh bất hư truyền. Cậu cứ cười toe và đứng yên như thế, mặc cho con robot thiểu năng kia lăng xăng cầm miếng giẻ đen thùi lùi cứ thế trây trét lên khắp tay chân đầu cổ. “Cảm ơn Dummy,” cậu nói với con robot. “Thấy chưa Tony, Dummy biết giữ gìn nơi ở sạch đẹp kìa.”

“Lúc tạo ra Dummy, tôi mới có mười bảy tuổi, thiếu ngủ trầm trọng, và đã nốc cả chục lít rượu cùng với một cốc cà phê chứa kha khá chất bẩn, tại vì tôi cứ quên là cái cốc đó có mốc nên cứ cầm lên uống riết.” Tony nói. “Hèn gì mà nó hơi tưng tửng.” Dummy phát ra những tiếng vù vù bíp bíp và suýt nữa vấp vào chân bàn té chỏng gọng. “Ừ không sao đâu Dummy, hậu đậu giống tao thôi. Mày muốn gặp bạn mới không?” Anh cầm cái máy nướng bánh đang phản đối ầm ĩ và đặt nó xuống rìa bàn làm việc. “Hai đứa làm quen đi.”

Hai chiếc máy ngay lập tức bíp bíp rôm rả, cảnh tượng đáng yêu đến mức Tony cứ đứng nhìn bọn chúng mà cười ngây ngốc. Chợt nhớ ra Steve vẫn còn trong phòng, Tony ngước nhìn lên vừa kịp lúc để thấy Captain America, trong bộ quần kaki áo ca rô xấu kinh dị nhưng vẫn không mảy may xấu hổ về gu ăn mặc chuối cả nải của mình, đang lục lọi phòng thí nghiệm của anh.

“Không. Không được, không được.” Tony lật đật chạy theo để giật ra từ tay Steve nào cốc cà phê, nào hộp bánh pizza, mũi tên của Clint, vài đơn đăng kí bản quyền Tony chán quá không thèm điền mà đi gấp thành máy bay, máy xay mốc xanh lè, mà cũng có khi đó là cặn hóa chất còn sót lại, cùng với mấy quyển tạp chí xe hơi. “Không được mà.”

Steve vẫn cười tươi như hoa, bởi vì cậu là Steve cơ mà, thế nên cậu tưởng Tony đang dọn giúp cậu, chứ không phải là cấm cản. Thế nên cậu vẫn chưa thôi mó tay vào đồ của Tony, những món đồ tiềm ẩn nguy cơ gây chết người hoặc làm chủ nó mất mặt đến chết, hoặc chỉ đơn giản là những thứ Tony không muốn người khác thấy. Tony thật lòng chỉ muốn gom hết đồ đạc trong phòng này thành một đống thật to, rồi đậu lên chóp cái đống đó mà gầm rít như một con rồng khư khư giữ lấy đám châu báu ngọc ngà của nó.

“Steve, không được,” Tony vừa nói vừa ôm ghì lấy mớ đồ yêu dấu. “Tôi hiểu là cậu có ý tốt, tôi hiểu mà, nhưng không là không.”

Steve im lặng nhìn anh một lúc lâu, rồi thở dài. “Được thôi Tony. Đây là không gian riêng của anh, tôi hiểu. Nhưng những khu vực sinh hoạt chung thì khác, tôi không cho phép đội chúng ta sử dụng những khu vực đó như bãi tập kết rác đâu. Nếu chúng ta không biết trân trọng ngôi nhà chung này, chúng ta cũng không thể coi trọng nhau. Đây là vấn đề về sự tôn trọng, tôi sẽ không để cả đội quên điều đó.”

“Cậu nói hay quá đi mất, tôi thấy cả lá quốc kì phấp phới đằng sau làm nền cho cậu luôn kìa,” Tony nói, và Steve có vẻ tổn thương, chỉ một giây thôi, Tony vội nói thêm. “Không phải châm chọc đâu, không phải nha, chỉ là nhìn cậu hết lòng hết dạ tin tưởng vào những chuyện này, tôi thấy hơi xây xẩm thôi.”

Anh thả mấy món đồ đang ôm trong tay lên bàn, cẩn thận không đụng vào cái lò nướng bánh. “Nhưng mà Steve này, cả đội ai cũng lớn đầu hết rồi, toàn là siêu anh hùng chứ chả chơi, tính tình cũng chẳng hiền lành gì. Cậu tính làm gì đây? Không lẽ tổ chức họp gia đình rồi phân công công việc cho từng người? Nếu có người không chịu làm thì cậu cắt tiền tiêu vặt chắc?” Trong một lúc, anh bận bịu nhặt mấy sợi dây điện ra khỏi đám vụn bim bim đến mức không nhận ra nãy giờ Steve đã chìm trong im lặng một cách rất đáng quan ngại.

Tony ngẩng phắt lên, và nhận ra Steve đang cười toe nhìn anh. Cười đến rạng rỡ chói lòa, cười khoe mười cái răng trắng đều tăm tắp. Bao tử của Tony tuột đến mắt cá. “Không,” anh nói. “Không, một ngàn lần không, Steve Rogers, đây là nhà tôi nha, còn khuya tôi mới cho cậu làm vậy. Tôi cấm tiệt đấy, có nghe không hả?”

*

“Đây là cuộc họp gia đình,” Steve thông báo với mọi người, và Tony phải kìm lòng lắm mới không đập đầu xuống bàn bếp quách cho xong.

Có ai đó khinh khích cười, chắc là cha nội Clint rồi, Tony thích quy những chuyện như vầy cho Clint. Rõ ràng Natasha cũng quy cho Clint, bởi vì có tiếng giày mũi nhọn đá vào ống quyển vang lên rõ mồn một, còn hắn thì nhăn nhó. Mặt Natasha vẫn không chút biến sắc, nàng gật đầu với Steve một cái và hỏi: “Họp về chuyện gì?”

“Về chuyện chúng ta cần phải có chút tôn trọng với nơi mà chúng ta đang ở,” Steve nói, “Tony đã tốt bụng cho đội chúng ta đến đây…”

“Tôi xin nói rõ là tôi đách quan tâm mấy người tôn trọng hay không tôn trọng cái chỗ này,” Tony giơ tay phát biểu, “Không hề.”

Steve ném cho anh một cái nhìn mang hàm ý “đây là chuyện hệ trọng, anh phải ủng hộ tôi chứ.” Thế là Tony thở dài thườn thượt và xìu xuống. “Steve cho rằng cả lũ chúng ta là đám động vật hôi thối ở dơ như heo,” anh giải thích.

“Tôi thấy phòng làm việc của anh rồi,” Coulson lên tiếng từ đầu bàn bên kia, trong khi vẫn cặm cụi xử lí chồng giấy tờ dày cộp. “Cho nên tôi thấy nói vậy thì xúc phạm loài heo quá.”

“Thế thì cứ việc xách mông về cái hốc bà tó mà SHEILD cấp cho đi, đây không cản,” Tony nói mát.

“Tôi không được phép chọn chỗ ở nữa,” Coulson nói, một chân mày nhướng lên. “Sau một sự việc liên quan đến người giao pizza, mũi tên phát nổ, thần chú, cá trổng và một chai rượu lậu.”

_(Cá trổng đại khái nó “thơm” như mắm tôm với sầu riêng của mình đó ạ)_

Clint vừa mới mở miệng: “Xin đính chính là…” thì đã bị Coulson táng cho một cái vào đầu. Clint nhăn nhở cười, coi như đánh yêu, mà xét tính cách của Coulson thì không chừng đúng là đánh yêu thật.

“Kết quả là giờ tôi bị kẹt ở đây, với lại Steve nói đúng đấy. Mấy tuần trở lại đây chỗ này càng lúc càng tệ.”

“Không sai, nói ra chuyện này thật đau lòng, nhưng gia quy nhà ta quả không nghiêm,” Thor nói giọng đều đều. Ông tướng đang bận đánh bóng bé Mjolnir, chân gác lên bàn.

“Vậy cậu có cao kiến gì? Lập bảng Kaper hả?” Bruce hỏi. Khi mọi người đều quay qua nhìn anh, người bối rối, kẻ tò mò, anh thở dài. “À quên, hồi nhỏ mấy người đâu có đi trại hè như con cái nhà bình thường.”

“Phản đối. Cha mẹ tôi rất thích gửi tôi vào trại hè cả mấy tháng trời.” Tony vui vẻ nói. Bruce chỉ đảo tròn con mắt, còn Steve lại tròng cái vẻ mặt nhăn nhó làm Tony bứt rứt đó lên.

“Anh vào trại hè cho con nhà giàu chứ gì?”

“Ừ thì…”

“Mà bảng Kaper là cái gì?” Clint hỏi, tay mân mê một mũi tên, những ngón tay dài uyển chuyển nhảy múa trong không khí.

“Là một bảng liệt kê những việc cần làm,” Coulson trả lời. “Thường được sử dụng bởi hướng đạo sinh để theo dõi xem trại nào hay thành viên nào cần làm gì. Nó cho phép các công việc được trao đổi giữa các thành viên, nhưng vẫn duy trì tinh thần trách nhiệm và giữ gìn của chung. Thường áp dụng cho trẻ em mười tuổi.” Anh đóng sầm tệp hồ sơ lại. “Nghe phù hợp với chúng ta đấy.”

“Không,” Tony đanh giọng lại. “Tôi đã thuê đội dọn dẹp tới lo chuyện này rồi. Mấy người chỉ cần đừng có quăng đồ lót bẩn lên bàn bếp hay là nhét vỏ hộp bánh xuống dưới sa-lông là được. Thùng rác cách có mấy bước chứ xa xôi chi. Tôi nói anh đó Thor, còn ai vào đây nữa. Với lại…”

“Đồ lót quăng trên bàn á?” Steve nói, nghe giọng cậu như muốn hét toáng lên: “Các người ấm đầu à?” nhưng vì lịch sự mà nuốt trở lại. “Ai bỏ đồ lót lên bàn chứ?”

“Tôi điều tra cái đó làm gì hở Steve?” Tony gắt lên. “Không biết, không cần biết, ý tôi muốn nói là ta có thể dàn xếp chuyện này mà không cần phải vạch áo cho người xem lưng bằng cách treo cái bảng khốn nạn đó lên tường như thể một đám nít ranh vắt mũi chưa sạch.”

“Nghe bẩn thế,” Thor nói ra chiều không đồng ý, cùng lúc Steve lên tiếng: “Tony, ăn nói cho đàng hoàng, có phụ nữ ngồi đây mà.” Natasha nhếch mép cười khẩy, và Tony bùng cháy.

“Đây là mà là nhà cửa cái gì!” Tony rú lên. “Các người biến tòa tháp của tôi thành cái trại hè thì có! Tôi không muốn thành con nít ranh vắt mũi chưa sạch đâu các người nghe chửa? Tôi hận! Tôi thuê người dọn dẹp rồi, và cái quần lót đó đách phải của bố!”

“Cũng không phải của chụy,” Natasha tuyên bố, và cả đám đần mặt ra nhìn nàng.

“Trong khi chờ não bộ của Tony khởi động lại,” Coulson nói, vì Steve vẫn còn lắp ba lắp bắp không thành lời, mặt mày đỏ bừng như mồng gà, Clint đang cười nham nhở với Natasha với bản mặt cực kì gợi đòn, Thor thì rõ ràng đang ngồi nhớ coi cái quần lót đó có phải của mình không, và Bruce thì coi cái đám nhí nhố này không tồn tại, “Có ai có ý kiến gì thêm trước khi tôi cho người lắp cái bảng Kaper này không?”

Tony lắc đầu quả quyết. Anh biết mọi chuyện sẽ êm xuôi cả thôi, bởi vì những người còn lại sẽ không đời nào đồng ý với cái mớ xàm xí này. Anh sẽ thoát được những buổi tập gắn kết tình đồng đội nhảm nhí, và lui về phòng làm việc dơ hầy của anh để rồi mắc một căn bệnh phải gió từ một cái nùi giẻ phải gió nào đó, và để cho chuyên gia xử lý mọi việc.

Thế là anh thả lỏng, khoanh tay trước ngực và nở một nụ cười nửa miệng với Steve, cậu chàng lộ vẻ khá thất vọng. Anh dặn mình không được mềm lòng trước cái cảm giác tội lỗi đang tích tụ ở đâu đó gần lò phản ứng hồ quang trong ngực. Anh ghét phải cảm thấy tội lỗi. Đặc biệt khi Steve là đối tượng của cảm giác đó, thật khổ sở không gì bằng.

Tony đưa mắt sang chỗ khác hòng tìm cách quên đi lương tâm cắn rứt, và phạm phải một sai lầm khủng khiếp là bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Clint. Hắn đang nhìn anh với đôi mắt nheo nheo cộp mác lính bắn tỉa tầm xa. Ruột gan Tony nhộn nhạo cả lên khi một nụ cười nở trên khuôn mặt Clint. Anh chầm chậm lắc đầu, và cái nụ cười quỷ ma ấy càng thêm phần rạng rỡ.

“Ý kiến hay đấy,” hắn lên tiếng, và Tony trừng mắt nhìn hắn. Thằng bán đứng anh em. Thằng mất dạy. Đúng là thứ nâng bi. Nhìn cái cặp mắt gian xảo đó là Tony biết thế nào hắn cũng thè lưỡi ra nhạo anh ngay khi cả hai bước chân ra khỏi phòng.

“Mày biết tay tao, Barton,” anh lầm bầm, nhưng Clint vẫn cứ nhơn nhơn, còn chu mỏ hôn gió nữa chứ, hắn chẳng có vẻ gì là sợ dù Tony biết chỗ hắn ngủ ở đâu.

Mà đúng ra, nghĩ kĩ thì hình như Tony không biết chỗ ngủ của Barton thật. Tên này hay đi lang thang trong tòa tháp vào những giờ khuya khoắt. Không biết lại giở trò thậm thụt gì đây, Tony lo quá đi mất .

“Cảm ơn anh, Clint” Steve nói, lờ phắt Tony. “Còn Natasha?”

Natasha đang rù rì nói chuyện điện thoại, nhưng nàng vẫn nhướng một bên mày nhìn Steve và gật đầu một cái gọn lỏn.

“Tôi cũng không vấn đề gì,” Bruce nói. “Phòng làm việc của tôi không nên bị nhiễm bẩn, và không giống đám robot thần kinh của anh,” Bruce quay sang Tony nói thêm, “công trình của tôi có thể bị hư hại vô phương cứu vãn bởi một cái bánh donut đang trong giai đoạn phân hủy mà có kẻ đã giấu trong hệ thống điều hòa.”

Tony muốn chạy vào bếp mà ôm lấy cái lò nướng của anh làm sao. “Máy móc của tôi chẳng làm sao hết,” Tony bênh lũ robot. “Ừ thì tụi nó không được ổn định một tí, nhưng mà ở đây ai chẳng vậy nói tôi nghe coi?”

“Anh chế ra một cái lò ghét cay ghét đắng bánh mì vòng,” Clint lý sự. “Thế là bị lỗi chứ còn gì nữa. Theo tiêu chuẩn của máy nướng bánh ấy.”

“Bánh mì vòng khó nướng thấy mồ,” Tony giải thích. “Nếu là mấy người thì cũng ghét thôi.”

“Chấp niệm của anh đối với việc tự chế tạo ra bạn bè ngày càng đáng sợ đấy Stark ạ,” Natasha nói, cay đến mức Tony không thể không nhăn mặt. Nàng lờ anh đi và chìa điện thoại cho Thor. “Đây, là Jane.”

Thor lập tức ngồi thẳng dậy, mặt mày hớn ha hớn hở, chỉ thiếu màn vẫy đuôi nữa thôi. Vẻ ngoài giống như một chú cún Golden Retriever của ngài, cộng với việc ngài chưa một lần xỉa xói cái máy nướng bánh là hai lý do chính Tony quý ngài nhất. Ngài đón lấy chiếc điện thoại và hồ hởi hô một tiếng “Jane!” lớn đến mức tất cả mọi người ở bàn đều rúm người lại một chút, bởi vì một khi Thor đã mở âm lượng thì chỉ có nước điếc tai.

Thor lắng nghe Jane qua điện thoại với một biểu cảm rất chi là chăm chú. Ngài vừa gật gù vừa ừm à liên tục, rồi đôi mắt xanh lơ của ngài mở to. “Được,” ngài đập bàn tay to tướng lên bàn. “Ta hiểu rồi. Việc này ta sẽ làm. Xin cảm tạ, hỡi nàng Jane yêu dấu.” Ngài trả điện thoại lại cho Natasha. “Ta được biết rằng một người bạn đời mẫu mực ở xứ Midgard luôn sẵn lòng tham gia quán xuyến việc nội trợ. Nếu đã như thế thì ta phải cố hết lòng.”

“Chơi bẩn nè,” Clint nói với Natasha.

“Jane đã hứa nếu tôi lừa được Thor mặc tạp dề và chụp hình lại thì sẽ có thưởng,” Natasha nói, khóe miệng hơi cong lên. “Tiền đã dâng đến miệng thì tội gì không lấy.”

“Thế bà tưởng dễ ăn lắm à?” Clint hỏi, trong khi Thor cứ nhìn qua nhìn lại giữa hai người.

“Dễ chứ, chỉ cần ông làm mẫu là được.”

“Chơi luôn, nhưng tiền phải cưa đôi.”

“Được.” Nàng chìa tay ra và hai người bắt tay.

“Có phải Clint vừa mới nhận đeo tạp dề lên người không?” Tony hỏi trổng.

“Đúng rồi đấy.” Coulson nói, quay trở lại với chồng giấy tờ. “Natasha, làm ơn giữ chút thể diện nhé, được không?”

Nàng yểu điệu nhún vai. “Tôi chỉ được chọn kiểu tạp dề thôi. Hai người bọn họ làm trò gì với nó thì tôi không quản được.”

Coulson đưa một tay lên xoa xoa trán. “Natasha, ý tôi là mấy bức ảnh ấy.”

“Đảm bảo kín như bưng,” nàng đồng ý.

Steve đằng hắng. “Vậy là, tất cả mọi người đều đã đồng ý…”

“Không đúng,” Tony la oai oái. “Tôi cực lực phản đối.”

“Tôi tin rằng anh sẽ đổi ý thôi,” Steve nói chắc như đinh đóng cột. “Cảm ơn mọi người.”

Tony ngồi sụm xuống trong khi những người khác lục tục đứng dậy đi ra ngoài. Được thôi, anh nghĩ bụng, tình hình cũng không đến nỗi bi đát lắm. Còn khuya Steve mới đào đâu ra đủ việc để phân công cho chừng ấy người. Vụ này thế nào cũng chìm xuồng thôi.

*

Y như lời, ngày hôm sau Coulson gọi người giao một tấm bảng bút lông to thật to có kẻ ô ly. Y như lời, cả ngày hôm đó Steve miệt mài điền vào cái bảng ấy gần hai tá công việc rõ ràng, đơn giản mà ai cũng làm được. Tony nhìn nét chữ thẳng thớm, ngay ngắn của Steve mà thấy đầu mình bắt đầu đau đau.

Tưới cây, chạy máy rửa chén, đổ đầy máng cho chim ăn, quét nhà bếp, làm bắp rang cho những tối coi phim, làm đồ ăn sáng ngày Chủ nhật, dọn bát dĩa từ những phòng sinh hoạt chung, mang khăn tắm đến chỗ giặt ủi, gọi điện cho Pepper, lên danh sách đi chợ, lau dọn máy pha cà phê, cái danh sách khỉ gió ấy cứ dài ra mãi.

“Tôi có thắc mắc,” Tony lên tiếng khi cả bọn đang xem xét bản công việc. “Ở đây có máng cho chim ăn hả?”

“Ở ban công chỗ góc ăn sáng ấy,” Bruce đáp.

“Chúng ta…cho chim ăn cơ đấy. Chi vậy? Trên này có bồ câu thôi chứ có con nào nữa đâu. Mắc gì phải cho cái đồ chuột hại biết bay đó ăn chứ?”

“Tôi thích bồ câu lắm,” Steve nói kèm một nụ cười ấm áp. “Chúng rất giỏi sống sót, thông minh, lại nhanh thích ứng nữa.”

“Phải rồi,” Tony thở dài. “Với lại ‘gọi điện cho Pepper’ là sao?”

“Mỗi tuần chúng ta đều gọi điện cho Pepper, không người này thì người khác. Vì thế nên cho việc này thành chính thức luôn,” Coulson giải thích, không hiểu hiểu sao giọng lại rất vui vẻ.

“Sao lại có người gọi cho Pepper làm gì?” Tony lại hỏi, và mọi người quay qua nhìn anh như nhìn một đứa thiểu năng, làm anh bỗng thèm được dậm châm thình thịch rồi vác cái bảng đáng ghét đó chạy biến đi. Anh có thuốc nổ xịn với súng phun lửa chứ bộ. Cái thứ này phải chết. Nó phải cháy ra tro.

Lợi dụng lúc không ai để ý, Clint viết thêm dòng chữ “Cho Hawkeye ăn” lên bảng, Natasha bèn giật lấy cây bút khỏi tay hắn. Hắn cố đòi lại, nhưng Natasha đã quá rành rồi. Nàng gạt chân một cái làm hắn bật ra sau, may được Thor túm lấy, ngài cười vang. Natasha viết “Việc của Coulson” kế bên dòng chữ của Clint.

“Tôi có phải là quản lý của anh ta nữa đâu,” Coulson phản đối trong lúc Clint phá ra cười. Thor đỡ Clint đứng thẳng dậy, nhưng hắn không chịu hợp tác, miệng nhếch lên cười đểu. “Lạy hồn, đừng có làm gãy xương anh ta đấy,” Coulson nói khi Thor đặt đôi tay to tướng lên be sườn tên xạ thủ mà nhấc hổng chân hắn lên như một đứa bé. “Anh có biết mỗi lần anh ta vào phòng y tế là tôi phải điền bao nhiêu thứ giấy tờ không?”

“Chuyện thường ngày ở huyện mà,” Clint nói, cố đá vào đầu Thor nhưng hụt mất. Ngài á thần cười toe và nghiêng người né.

“Người ta có giấy tờ dành riêng cho trường hợp của anh đấy, Clint,” Coulson nói. “Ngồi yên.”

“Tập trung vào chuyện chính đi nào,” Steve vừa nói vừa gõ gõ tấm bảng, miệng vẫn cười. Thor thả Clint xuống và Clint đứng nghiêm chỉnh lại, trưng ra vẻ mặt ngây thơ vô số tội. Cả hai đều cùi bắp trong chuyện này, nhưng nỗ lực rất đáng ghi nhận.

“Tốt lắm,” Steve nói. “Các quý ông quý bà, xin mời chọn.”

Tony không thể tin được là cả bọn đang làm chuyện này thật. Tony mất hết niềm tin vào cuộc đời khi nhìn Coulson điền tên vào nhiêm vụ máy cà phê, giặt ủi và lên thực đơn cho ngày thứ Ba. Natasha vừa cười nửa miệng vừa hứa sẽ tưới cây nhổ cỏ trong nhà kính, cái nhà kính Tony xây chủ yếu để ra tắm nắng chứ cây cỏ méo gì, và hứa sẽ giúp Coulson cho Hawkeye ăn. Steve nhận gọi điện cho Pepper tuần này, làm đồ ăn sáng Chủ nhật và lên danh sách đi chợ, một quyết định cả đám sẽ sớm hối hận vì cậu chàng không ưa đồ ăn sẵn mà muốn họ ăn thức ăn lành mạnh cơ. Thor đăng kí nấu ăn tối thứ Năm và dọn khăn tắm với nét chữ bay bổng (thứ Năm lúc nào cũng là pasta, và xem phim, Tony mới yêu thứ Năm biết bao nhiêu, được ăn pasta này, rồi sau đó cả đám ra sô-pha xem phim này, vừa ăn bắp rang uống sô-cô-la vừa cãi nhau ỏm tỏi về kịch bản ngu, về diễn xuất dở, về chuyện ai muốn lên giường với diễn viên nào, đại loại vậy) . Bruce, với một nụ cười hờ hững, chọn đổ đầy máng cho chim ăn, pha cà phê mỗi sáng, và dọn dẹp sau khi coi phim. Clint, nhờ thường xuyên đi đây đi đó mà đã trở thành một kẻ nấu ăn bá cháy dù nguyên liệu có ít ỏi cỡ nào đi nữa, lãnh khoản nấu ăn các tối cuối tuần và trông lũ robot nếu Tony có việc phải rời New York. Tên này khoái hai con Dummy với Butterfingers lắm lắm, mặc dù Jarvis đã yêu cầu hắn không được dạy tụi nó tung hứng nữa.

Và giờ mọi con mắt đều đổ dồn về Tony, kì vọng có, tội nghiệp có, cả khó chịu và tuyệt vọng cũng có, khuôn mặt của Steve thì tràn trề hy vọng đến mức Tony không dám nhìn cậu. “Chuyện này thiệt là nhảm nhí,” anh quát lên, biết rằng mình đang cư xử không khác gì trẻ con nhưng vẫn không thể dừng lại được.

Clint chán chường chồm tới tấm bảng. “Để tôi viết thêm nhiệm vụ ‘Ôm Stark’ nhé, mấy ngày nay có người quạu ghê.”

“Để tao nhắc cho mày nhớ,” Tony nói, lòng bừng bừng lửa hận. “Tao thiết kế vũ khí cho mày nha Barton. Suy nghĩ điều đó cho kĩ rồi hẵng chọc giận ông.”

Vẫn cái thái độ không sợ trời không sợ đất ấy, Clint nhăn răng cười và thảy cây bút lông vào khay. “SHIELD cấp cho cây cung mới chứ sợ gì.”

“Mày nghĩ xài đồ ông thửa riêng cho rồi thì quay lại mớ vũ khí của SHIELD được à?” Tony cười khẩy. “Mày phải chờ sáu bảy tuần cho bọn gan thỏ ấy thử nghiệm chán chê rồi mới được mó vào đó con ạ. Mày nghĩ mày chờ nổi không?”

“Anh cho Clint dùng vũ khí chưa qua thử nghiệm à?” Steve thất kinh.

Ăn hành rồi. “Đâu cooooó,” Tony lại giở chiêu kéo dài giọng ra, hy vọng đến lúc anh đứt hơi thì Steve sẽ quên béng mất hồi nãy cậu hỏi cái gì. Anh biết số mình không hên đến mức đó, nhưng mà liều thôi chứ biết làm sao…

“Anh dám nhận vũ khí chưa thử nghiệm từ tay _Stark_ hả?” Coulson quay qua hỏi Clint, tên này đang nhấp nhổm chỉ chờ cơ hội là co giò chạy.

“Không, làm gì có,” Clint đáp.

“Khoan, anh nói ‘dám nhận từ tay Stark’ là ý gì?” Tony vặc lại, hơi bị tổn thương.

“Anh tự làm mình nổ tung hoài chứ sao,” Bruce nói.

“Không sai,” Thor đồng tình, khoanh tay trước khuôn ngực vạm vỡ.

“Ừ thì đúng, nhưng mà làm cho Clint thì tôi cẩn thận hơn chứ,” Tony giải thích.

“Làm cho _Clint_ thì cẩn thận hơn á?” Steve lặp lại, giọng cậu chất chứa nỗi bàng hoàng Tony không thể nào lý giải nổi, nhưng khuôn mặt Steve nhìn anh đã nhăn nhó lắm rồi, nên Tony quyết định ngậm miệng lại cho lành. “Chứ làm cho _bản thân anh_ thì anh _không_ cẩn thận à?”

Tony HOÀN TOÀN KHÔNG HỀ MUỐN lún sâu hơn vào vũng lầy này nữa. Anh vớ lấy cây bút và viết đại tên mình cạnh một việc gì đó trên bảng, hình như là quét bếp, nhưng nó có là nhận nuôi trẻ mồ côi chiến tranh Tony cũng không quan tâm. Việc nhà có tệ đến mức nào cũng không đáng để Tony đứng đây mà thảo luận cái Tony cho là cần thiết với cái Steve cho là thiếu bản năng sinh tồn trầm trọng.

Thật tình chứ, cái lối đánh nhau bằng cách vung khiên ra đập người ta là của cậu chứ ai, cậu làm gì có quyền nói người khác có “khuynh hướng cảm tử tiềm ẩn” chứ. Trừ khi là từ kinh nghiệm cá nhân.

“Đó, vừa lòng chưa, giờ tôi có việc làm đàng hoàng rồi nè,” Tony lạnh lùng nói, gần như hét lên. Anh chưa kịp thảy cây bút lông lại chỗ cũ thì Steve đã lấy nó từ tay anh.

Anh trợn mắt nhìn Steve viết tên cậu kế bên cái nhiệm vụ “Ôm Stark” mắc dịch đó và rồi bước đến vòng tay qua người Tony.

Bộ não của Tony bình thường nhanh nhạy và đáng tin cậy là thế, lúc ấy bỗng đờ ra. Giống như màn hình trong bộ giáp tắt ngóm khi nó cạn năng lượng, cạn thời gian hay không gian vậy, cứ im lìm, và Tony có cảm giác mình đang rơi một lần nữa. Nhưng anh có rơi đâu, vì Steve Rogers vẫn đang ôm lấy anh, đôi cánh tay, khuôn ngực, bờ vai và bàn tay cậu thật to lớn, thân người vững chãi, rắn chắc và ấm nóng áp vào Tony, cánh tay ôm ghì lấy anh. Lẽ ra anh phải thấy đau, Steve đang siết lấy anh trong tay mình, nhưng Steve luôn cẩn thận với sức mạnh của mình, cậu không bao giờ lơ đãng, không bao giờ làm đau những người cậu không muốn.

Tất nhiên, Steve không hề hay biết Tony đang khổ sở tới mức nào.

Tim anh đập thình thịch như muốn nổ tung, lò phản ứng gần như rít lên, nóng rẫy trong lồng ngực, anh trân mình, cứng nhắc và ngượng nghịu, cơn hoảng loạn dâng trào trong trí óc nhanh hơn cả quá trình xử lí thông tin. Nửa muốn vùng vẫy thoát ra, nửa muốn dụi vào Steve mà rên rỉ, anh rơi vào bất động hoàn toàn.

Thế rồi Steve buông anh ra và lùi lại.

Tony mất một giây để lấy lại thăng bằng trên đôi chân của mình, rồi anh ngước nhìn Steve với vẻ mặt thất thần, gần như kinh hoàng. Gò má Steve đã hơi ửng hồng, cậu nhe răng cười với anh. “Clgt?” Tony thốt lên.

“Thì ôm chứ gì,” Steve vừa nói vừa nhặt cây bút khi nãy đã rơi xuống sàn lên. Cậu tích một cái vào công việc “Ôm Stark”, cằm ngẩng cao để che giấu bộ dạng như sắp tan chảy thành một vũng xấu hổ ấy. Chẳng ăn thua mấy.

“Ừ khá lắm, cậu mà làm như vậy nữa là tôi…” Tony chỉa ngón tay về phía cậu, nhưng không tìm được lời đe dọa nào thích đáng. “Đừng có làm như vậy nữa.”

“Cậu ta không làm khác được đâu,” Clint xen vào, tí ta tí tởn. “Đã nhận việc đó rồi thì phải làm đến nơi đến chốn. Mỗi ngày đều phải làm.”

“Nín giùm đi,” Tony bảo hắn. “Với lại xóa cái việc vớ vẩn đó cho tôi nhờ.”

“Lúc mấy bạn không để ý á, hình như mình lỡ viết bằng bút Sharpie mất rồi,” Clint bảo. “Ây da ngại quá.”

Tony trừng mắt nhìn cả đám, nhưng lại tránh mặt Steve. Thay vào đó, anh cố quên đi cảm giác được ôm DỄ CHỊU đến nhường nào, anh biết việc đó không hề dễ dàng bởi vì khốn nạn cuộc đời chưa, trí nhớ của anh lại thuộc hàng xuất sắc cơ đấy. Miệng lầm bầm rủa xả, anh đùng đùng ra khỏi phòng, bụng bảo dạ tiếng anh vừa nghe sau lưng mình không phải là tiếng ai đó phá ra cười. Anh đi xuống đại sảnh, bước chân nhanh như trốn chạy.

“Jarvis,” Tony nạt, chân dậm thình thịch trên bậc thang dẫn đến xưởng, “khi nãy tao đăng kí làm việc gì?”

“Quét bếp.”

“Khốn kiếp. Tao không có thời gian đâu, đặt cho tao 50 con Roomba, giao hàng xuyên đêm, 9 giờ sáng ngày mai cái món đó phải ở bậc cửa nhà tao, không thì có án mạng.”

Được mổ bụng moi ruột mấy con Roomba sẽ làm Tony hả giận phần nào. Nhưng bây giờ anh tạm hài lòng khi được rút về xưởng, thầm cầu nguyện hôm nay thế giới không có việc gì cần tới mình.

Anh cảm thấy chới với. Linh tính mách bảo rằng phần còn lại của ngày hôm nay sẽ được dành để thuyết phục bản thân rằng được Steve ôm không phải là việc anh muốn lặp lại từ giờ cho đến hết đời.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích:
> 
> \- Tòa nhà Baxter: là một cao ốc 35 tầng ở Mahattan, 5 tầng trên cùng là chỗ ở của Bộ tứ Siêu đẳng, và tất nhiên là tòa nhà này không có thật ngoài đời đâu nhé.  
> \- Negative zone trong Marvel là một chiều không gian tồn tại song song, nhưng hoàn toàn khác biệt, với Trái Đất. Một trong những người thường xuyên tới chỗ này nhất là Reed Richards a.k.a Mr. Fantastic trong Bộ tứ Siêu đẳng  
> \- Bút Sharpie là một loại bút lông dầu, tức là đã viết lên bảng rồi thì lau gãy tay cũng không hết. Thực ra chỉ cần tẩy bằng xăng hay dầu hỏa là được rồi, tại mấy anh không muốn xóa thôi =)))  
> \- Roomba: là một kiểu máy hút bụi thông minh của Công ty iRobot. Chỉ cần đem nó vô căn phòng cần dọn, bấm nút rồi đóng cửa lại. Trên máy có gắn các cảm biến để khi đụng phải chướng ngại gì đó là nó sẽ tự động chuyển sang hướng khác, đến khi nào hút bụi hết căn phòng thì thôi.  
>   
> Nhìn thèm dễ sợ mà giá một con là 500-600 đô Mẽo. Bạn nào lười dọn nhà thì hốt một em nhá.


	2. Chapter 2

Đây không phải lần đầu tiên Tony nguyền rủa một thực tế là anh không sở hữu một công ty nào cả, và đây cũng không phải lần cuối. Thường thì cái tâm trạng khó ở này sẽ nhạt dần khi anh nhận ra mình có thể cải tiến cái gì đó, hạ giá thành nó xuống và nâng giá trị của Stark Industries lên mà không cần phải vi phạm bản quyền hay phung phí thời gian tiền của để lấy cho bằng được tài sản trí tuệ của người khác.

Khi cái tâm trạng đó không chịu nhạt đi, anh gọi cho Pepper.

“Tony, anh có biết bây giờ là mấy giờ rồi không?” cô hỏi khi nhấc máy.

À, câu hỏi không tốt rồi. Tony đã học được điều đó từ kinh nghiệm đau thương mà. Một câu hỏi không tốt chút nào, đặc biệt khi nó được hỏi bằng giọng sắc lẻm và lạnh như ướp đá của Pepper. Ngữ điệu đó có nghĩa là Tony sắp phải bỏ tiền ra mua một sản phẩm đắt đỏ và rườm rà thuộc mặt hàng giày dép rất sớm thôi.

Anh tính xem mình có nên gác máy và giả đò như toàn bộ chuyện này chưa hề diễn ra không, nhưng kế đó chưa bao giờ hiệu quả cả. “Chắc là…ban ngày hả?” cuối cùng anh trả lời.

Một khoảng lặng dài. “Anh là đồ ngốc, Tony à,” cô nói, nhưng không đến nỗi gay gắt. “Ừ, thì cũng có thể coi là như thế.”

Anh kiểm tra đồng hồ. “Pepper đang ở LA à?” anh vừa hỏi vừa nhíu mày.

“Ở Pháp, Tony à.”

Thế đấy, anh nên ghé thăm trang web của hãng Jimmy Choo là vừa.

“Hay quá. Pepper thích Pháp lắm mà.”

“Phải, anh gọi tôi có chuyện gì, Tony?”

“Sao Pepper lại hỏi vậy? Tony nhớ Pepper nên gọi thôi không được sao? Tony muốn nghe giọng nói ngọt ngào dễ thương…”

“Tony.”

Anh hít vào một hơi, cân nhắc xem có nên đặt cược vào tài mồm mép một lần nữa không, nhưng lại sợ cô gác máy mất. “Mua cho Tony một công ty đi.”

“Không.”

“Khoan, nghe đã, Tony cần công ty này mà, cần LẮM LẮM luôn á, Tony đã thức chắc đến, bao nhiêu ta, ba mươi chín tiếng đồng hồ rồi, chỉ nghĩ mỗi chuyện này thôi, đi mà Pepper, mua cho Tony đi.”

“Phần trình bày của anh thuyết phục lắm Tony, nhưng không là không.”

Tony thở dài, và làm một hơi hết nửa ly cà phê. “Pepper, cô phải nhớ ai trả lương cho cô chứ.”

“Là Marie, trưởng bộ phận tiền lương.”

“Tony nói nghĩa ẩn dụ, Pepper hiểu mà.” Anh phác một cử chỉ với cốc cà phê trong tay và suýt chút nữa hất văng con Dummy. “Dummy, mày biết tao đang uống cà phê thì phải tránh cho xa chứ. Với lại tao không uống cái thứ đó đâu, tao thấy mày làm gì rồi, mày thả trái ớt còn nguyên cả hột vào trong đó luôn. Không, tao không cần biết thằng Barton nói gì với mày, không uống. Thật ra, tại thằng Barton chỉ mày tao mới không dám uống đó. Đổ cái món đó đi.”

“Tôi có chen ngang không?” Pepper ngọt ngào hỏi.

“Thật ra, ngay lúc này thì có đấy.” Với một tiếng thở dài, Tony cầm lấy cốc sinh tố Dummy đang dí vào mặt anh. “Dummy dạo này chơi với bạn xấu lắm. Chắc phải phạt nó mất.”

“Tôi ngủ tiếp đây, Tony.”

“Pepper à.”

“Không, Tony.”

“Nhưng mà Tony muốn màaaaa,” Tony mè nheo.

“Hôm nay có phải sinh nhật anh đâu chứ. Nếu lần nào anh đòi mua công ty tôi cũng chiều theo, thì số lần anh thực sự xứng đáng được nhận một công ty sẽ giảm đi đấy.”

“Tony có bao giờ xứng đáng đâu. Nhưng mà Tony được nuông chiều quen rồi, với lại Tony vừa giàu vừa thông minh vừa có cô CEO đỉnh nhất hệ mặt trời nè, bởi vậy mua cho Tony nha.” Anh thả phịch người xuống ghế, cốc cà phê chông chênh trong lòng bàn tay khi cái ghế trượt dài trên sàn nhà. Dummy vội vã đuổi theo anh, vừa chạy vừa kêu bíp bíp liên hồi. Chân vung vẩy trong không khí, Tony ngửa mặt lên trần cười đắc thắng, anh gần như cảm nhận được cô đang mềm lòng dần.

“Tony à, bây giờ không phải lúc thích hợp để mua lại công nghệ mới. Thật đấy.”

Tony bĩu môi hờn dỗi. “Lần cuối Tony đòi hỏi gì ở Pepper là khi nào vậy?”

“Là lần tôi đang họp Hội đồng quản trị thì anh gọi hỏi xem hộp bánh Milano ở đâu. Khi tôi nói tôi không biết anh chọn cái xó xỉnh nào để giấu mớ bánh ôn dịch của anh khỏi bàn tay của Thor, thì anh yêu cầu tôi mua đứt công ty sản xuất Milano là Pepperidge Farm, hoặc ít nhất là ‘hỏi xem cái ông vui vui nói giọng ngồ ngộ trên quảng cáo đó ra sao rồi,’ tôi đã từ chối cả hai yêu cầu đó.”

Tony dừng lại một chút, ngẫm nghĩ. Nghe giống anh thật. “À thì, lần cuối cùng Tony đòi hỏi chuyện nghiêm túc thì sao?”

Pepper im lặng một lúc, lục tìm trong bộ nhớ ngăn nắp của mình xem có cái gì coi là ‘nghiêm túc’ không. “Chắc là vấn đề tiền bảo lãnh ở Kenya.”

“Nhân tiện cảm ơn Pepper về chuyện đó nha.”

“Đừng có làm vậy nữa đấy.”

“Chứ lúc cần tiền để chuộc cái thân này ra thì Tony biết gọi cho ai?”

“Tôi đề cử Steve.”

Tony phát sặc cà phê. “Đừng, Tony lặp lại là ĐỪNG bao giờ kể cho Captain America biết là Tony bị còng đầu lôi ra tòa ở nước ngoài đó. Cậu ta không cần biết chuyện đó, mà tôi vẫn sa thải cô được nha.”

“Anh không có quyền đó đâu, mà anh ngây thơ đến mức tưởng anh bị bắt mà Steve không biết à? Chỉ lần mười lăm phút sau khi bắt giữ anh là CNN đánh hơi được ngay.”

“Chỉ có trên trang web thôi, còn cậu ta vẫn trung thành với báo giấy, vậy nên không phải lo.” Tony ngả vào lưng ghế. “Tony nói nghiêm túc đó Pepper, Tony cần công ty này mà.”

Cô thở dài. “Công ty nào?”

“iRobot.”

Lần nào đầu dây bên kia im lặng lâu thật lâu, chất chứa những điều không thốt thành lời, hầu hết là chửi thề và rủa xả. “Công ty máy hút bụt tự động á?”

“Ừa.”

“Không.”

“Pepper, thật mà, nó hay lắm, Pepper không tưởng tượng nổi đâu, bao nhiêu năm rồi Tony mới thấy cái máy nào chơi vui vậy luôn á, ừ thì chắc không tới mấy năm, vài tháng thôi. Nhưng mà cái món này thiệt hết xảy.”

Một khoảng lặng dài nữa. “Tony. Bây giờ anh đang làm gì?”

Anh giơ cốc cà phê lên, dù cô chẳng tài nào thấy được. “Đang giờ uống cà phê nè Pepper. Mười hai thời điểm thiêng liêng nhất trong ngày.”

“Trước lúc uống cà phê thì anh làm gì?” cô hỏi tiếp, vẫn nhẫn nại như thường lệ.

Tony toét miệng cười nhìn xuống sàn, nơi bọn Roomba của anh đang chạy lăng quăng khắp nơi, í ới gọi nhau bằng những tiếng tít tít. Butterfinger lùa chúng thành từng nhóm nhỏ để chúng học hỏi lẫn nhau. “Tái lập trình mấy con Rommba.”

Lại im lặng. “Mấy con cơ à? Bao nhiêu?”

“Ban đầu Tony có năm mươi.”

“Ừm, được rồi, phòng này chắc phải có quầy bar mini chứ nhỉ?” Anh nghe thấy tiếng chăn nệm sột soạt khi cô ra khỏi giường.

“Em đang mặc gì vậy?’ anh vừa hỏi vừa cười, kê cốc cà phê lên miệng.

“Bộ đồ may bằng da đầu của những kẻ cả gan làm phiền khi tôi đang ngủ.” Có tiếng lanh canh của chai chạm cốc. “Tôi biết hỏi ra câu này tôi sẽ hối hận, chưa gì tôi hối hận rồi đây này, hối hận sâu sắc luôn ấy Tony ạ, nhưng mà làm sao anh lại có năm mươi con Roomba hử?”

“Tại Steve bắt Tony quét bếp đó.”

“Hiểu rồi,” cô đáp, dù thật ra chẳng hiểu cái quái gì cả.

“Không, chuyện là vầy,…”

“Không! Anh không cần giải thích gì hết Tony ạ, bởi vì nếu tôi bắt đầu hiểu được cái sự thần kinh của anh, thì tôi cũng hóa điên mất, mà bây giờ tôi lại không có thời gian cho chuyện đó. Tôi định để dành nó cho dịp nào Loki lại ghé xuống đây sinh sự cơ. Thật đấy, bây giờ không phải lúc.” Cô hít vào một hơi thật sâu, nghe rõ mồn một. “Vậy là. Steve yêu cầu anh quét bếp. Vì thế nên anh mua, và hẳn là đã nâng cấp, năm mươi con robot hút bụi.”

“Chuẩn rồi. Lắp trí tuệ nhân tạo cho từng em luôn. Máy hút bụi vừa nhỏ gọn vừa nhỏ mọn.” Anh bật cười khi một con chạy xẹt qua ghế anh đang ngồi trên những bánh xe gia tốc cực nhanh.

“Và anh làm việc này bao lâu rồi?”

“À…” Anh lật lật cuốn sổ. “Hôm nay là ngày mấy?”

“Còn cái việc quét bếp kia cùng lắm là mất mười phút.”

Tony nhún vai. “Chắc vậy. Tony có bao giờ quét bếp đâu, tin lời Pepper vậy.”

“Và thay vì chỉ cần quét bếp là xong, anh lại đi tiêu tốn hàng giờ đồng hồ và hàng trăm, thậm chí là hàng ngàn, đô-la để mua và nâng cấp máy Roomba.”

“Nhưng mà giờ mình có Roomba rồi,” Tony cãi. “Vậy thì Tony đâu cần quét dọn gì nữa. Từ giờ tới mãn đời luôn. Với lại Tony mới chế ra cái lò nướng bánh biết suy nghĩ nè. Thấy Tony giỏi không?”

“Tony ạ, đây là cách sử dụng thời gian ít hiệu quả nhất tôi từng…”

“Pepper biết Tony mà,” anh ngắt ngang. “Pepper đã làm cho Tony bao nhiêu năm trời, rồi Pepper còn dại dột hẹn hò với Tony,  sao mà Pepper không giết Tony hay thật á. Lúc mình còn yêu nhau nếu mà Pepper có cầm súng bắn Tony đi chăng nữa cũng dễ hiểu, thật luôn, không có quan tòa nào kết tội Pepper đâu, Tony cũng sẽ ra làm chứng là lỗi hoàn toàn của Tony,” anh nói. “Bởi vậy cho nên Pepper không có cách nào nói hết câu đó mà sau này không thấy mình ngu đâu. Lúc chưa quá muộn thì hãy bỏ cuộc trước đi.”

“Tony, tôi đi gọi điện cầu cứu đây,” cô nói, “tôi lại thấy anh nói chuyện có lí nữa rồi, như vậy có nghĩa là Hội chứng Stockholm lại tái phát, tôi phải gọi người giúp thôi.”

“Cầu cứu á? Là sao? Cầu cứu ai?”

“Ngủ ngon, Tony.” Cô gác máy, Tony nhìn chằm chằm chiếc điện thoại, mắt nheo lại đầy ngờ vực.

“Jarvis,” anh nói, “Pepper có thể gọi cho ai được?”

“Thưa, là ngài, cùng với những người khác nữa, đã hứa sẽ giúp cô ấy trong trường hợp nguy cấp,” Jarvis điềm tĩnh trả lời. “Cô Potts, nói cho cùng, được lòng rất nhiều người.”

“Pepper dễ thương mà,” Tony đồng ý. “Khoan, cùng với những người khác á? Jarvis, ai…?”

Tiếng bước chân nặng nề vang lên chỗ cầu thang, và Tony co rúm người lại. “Steve haaaả?” anh rên rỉ. “Gọi cho Steve á? Ăn gian trắng trợn mà. Hôm nay lại có cái chiêu điếm thúi này nữa.”

“Tôi sẽ sắp xếp một cuộc hẹn sau giờ học để ngài và cô Potts đấu một trận túm tóc xé áo nhé.” Jarvis nói.

“Bảng mạch xinh xinh của mày hôm nay có mùi chanh chua đó Jarvis. Tao không hiểu. Tao đâu có nuôi dạy mày như vậy.”

“Tôi chỉ đang cố đánh lạc hướng để ngài không chặn cửa Captain Rogers thôi ạ.”

“Khoan-”

“Tony à?” Steve đang mặc quần thể thao và một cái áo phải nhỏ hơn vòng ngực của cậu đến hai số. Lạy thánh thần trên cao, ai mua đồ cho thằng này vậy? Không tìm được bộ nào vừa hả trời? Steve nhìn xuống người mình. “Áo vừa mà, phải không?”

“Không vừa tí nào,” Tony cẩn thận nhả từng chữ, để cho bộ não anh hiểu được rằng cái hành vi tiêu chảy đường miệng này là hoàn toàn không chấp nhận được. “Ai mua đồ cho cậu vậy?”

“Thì tôi tới chỗ SHIELD…”

“Thôi nói vậy là đủ hiểu rồi. Khuyên thật lòng luôn, đừng làm vậy nữa.” Tony với lấy cái cốc, cà phê đã hết mất rồi. Anh xụ mặt. “Butter…” Anh nhăn mặt khi con robot tất tả chạy xẹt qua, quay sang anh kêu lên một tiếng bực bội. “Rồi, rồi, hiểu rồi. Để tao tự đi pha, mày lo chuyện đó đủ mệt rồi.”

Steve giật mình nhảy lùi lại khi con robot lùa đàn Roomba đi qua. “Tony, cái quầ- cái quỷ gì vậy?” cậu hỏi, mắt trợn to.

“Hai mươi lăm con Roomba,” Tony vừa nói vừa ngáp. “Dummy, mình có-Không, tao không uống sinh tố đâu.” Anh thè lưỡi ra khi Dummy lắc lắc cái ly sát mặt anh.

“Anh thực sự là người thông minh nhất tôi từng gặp,” Steve nói, tay khoanh lại trên khuôn ngực rắn chắc. “Tôi cứ phải lặp đi lặp lại điều đó trong đầu. Bởi vì nhiều khi anh chẳng khác gì thằng ngốc hết.”

“Cap à, cậu làm tôi đau lòng quá.  Đau thấu tim gan luôn đây nè. Đi lấy cà phê đền bù cho tôi đi.” Tony giơ cái cốc ra, khuôn mặt vừa tràn trề hi vọng vừa đáng thương.

“Tôi thấy anh uống vậy là đủ rồi. Mấy cái này là sao đây Tony?”

“Roomba á? Máy hút bụi tự hành cỡ nhỏ. Có mặt trên thị trường, nhưng mà lúc mới đập hộp tụi nó còn ngu lắm. Chỉ biết hút bụi theo đường thẳng tới khi nào đụng trúng chướng ngại thì chuyển lộ trình, cứ như vậy đến hết khu vực nó được giao, rồi quay lại đế sạc. Robot mà như vậy thì chán chết. Bởi vậy cho nên tôi có sửa sang cho tụi nó tí xíu. À có vài con thôi. Tôi đặt hàng một mớ, tháo con này ra để lắp cho con kia, có mấy lần bị lỗi, có mấy con chưa khui hộp nữa, kết quả là ra tụi này nè.”

Đám robot hình tròn tròn dẹt dẹt chạy lăng quăng quanh chân Steve, còn cậu cứ nhìn chúng trân trối. “Điều đáng buồn là, đây lại chưa phải chuyện quái dị nhất tôi từng thấy trong cái nhà này.” Cậu lấy cái cốc của Tony. “Không uống nữa. Đi ăn gì đi.”

“Ừ, nghe hay đó, cảm ơn cậu,” anh bảo, xoay cái ghế lại chỗ bàn làm việc và với lấy cây đèn hàn cỡ nhỏ, anh thích nhất những loại công việc cần tính tỉ mỉ, “nhưng tôi còn cả đống Roomba đang dang dở, lúc này mà để mặc tụi nó không ai coi chừng thì loạn hết, tôi phải ở lại đây làm cho xong, lát nữa nói…” Anh chớp mắt. Cái bàn hình như đang xa dần thì phải. Anh chồm tới bám lấy nó, nhưng quá muộn rồi, và anh nhận ra nãy giờ Steve chẳng thèm nghe anh nói gì nữa, chỉ lẳng lặng kéo cái ghế anh đang ngồi về phía thang máy. “Ăn gian,” Tony nói, tay ôm chặt cây đèn hàn vào ngực.

“Tôi không giỏi chuyện này lắm,” Steve đồng ý, giật cây đèn hàn khỏi tay Tony và để nó lên cái bàn cậu vừa đi ngang qua. “Nhưng muốn đối phó với anh thì tôi phải học dần thôi.”

“Sao cái gì cậu cũng đổ cho tôi vậy?”

“Thì hầu hết mọi trường hợp anh đều có lỗi mà.” Steve đã nhận ra bọn Roomba đang đi theo hai người, cậu thở dài. “Dummy với Butterfingers, giữ bọn nó ở dưới này nhé?” Hai con robot kêu tít tít và gật gà nhìn cậu, thế là cậu lại thở dài sườn sượt. “Tony à.”

“Đừng hòng.” Tony khoanh tay lại dằn dỗi, còn lũ robot cứ loay hoay chạy vòng quanh, vừa hoang mang vừa lo lắng vừa buồn bực. Cuối cùng anh thở hắt ra. “Được rồi. Mấy đứa cứ chờ ở đây, tao về liền.”Anh giơ hai bàn tay với chữ V biểu tượng hòa bình lên và cho phép Steve được kéo anh vào thang máy. “Butterfingers, Dummy, đập tay cái coi!” Anh bật cười khi bọn robot chạm vào tay anh. “Cậu có biêt tập cho tụi nó làm trò đó tốn bao nhiêu thời gian không?” Anh khoái chí hỏi Steve.

“Ý anh là ‘lập trình’ phải không?”

“Đâu có, huấn luyện á. Tụi nó là máy học mà. Không sáng dạ lắm, nhưng ai quan tâm làm gì.” Anh ngửa đầu ra sau nhìn Steve. “Mình ăn pancake được không?”

“Gần tới giờ ăn tối rồi Tony. Trưa nay anh không ăn gì à?”

“Đúng rồi. Với lại, tôi không thấy giờ giấc trong ngày thì có liên quan gì đến chuyện ăn hay không ăn pancake.” Vừa ngân nga bài “You Can Drive My Car”, anh vừa tựa người vào lưng ghế và để cho Steve đẩy mình vào thang máy.

“Thích thú quá nhỉ.”

“Đằng nào cậu cũng kéo tôi đi rồi, cứ giả bộ như tôi bày ra trò này vậy,” Tony nhún vai. Vả lại, nói thẳng ra thì, (mà Tony mới ghét chuyện nói thẳng nói thật này làm sao, toàn làm anh gặp rắc rối) Tony cũng đang đói. Bao nhiêu tiếng đồng hồ không ngủ, chỉ có cà phê và tiếng máy móc bíp bíp đã làm anh hơi hoa mắt chóng mặt một tí.

Và sự hiện diện của Steve sau lưng anh thật vững chãi và chắc chắn làm sao.

Nhưng mà để người khác nhìn thấy anh bị đẩy đi trên ghế như thế này kể cũng hơi mất mặt, vậy nên khi cửa thang máy vừa mở, Tony đành thở dài đứng dậy và đi tới nhà bếp, Steve sát đằng sau anh.

Clint đang tựa người lên bàn bếp, cằm chống lên đôi cánh tay khoanh tròn, mắt nhìn vào bề mặt kim loại sáng choang của thành viên mới nhất trong Đại Gia đình Dụng cụ Nhà bếp Chập mạch nhà Stark. “Cưng à, anh hiểu mà, cưng không ưa bánh mì mè, anh không trách cưng đâu. Mấy hạt mè phiền chết đi được, làm cưng ngày nào cũng phải lau chùi khay nướng mệt ơi là mệt, lúc mè dính vào răng anh cũng ghét ghê lắm, nên anh về phe với cưng. Nhưng mà trong nhà chỉ còn mỗi bánh mì mè thôi, nướng giùm anh đi, anh năn nỉ mà.”

Cái lò nướng ngúng nguẩy kêu phì phì như bong bóng xì hơi.

“Không chịu thì thôi. Vậy cưng có thích bánh Eggos không?

“Anh đang thương lượng với cái lò nướng đấy à?” Steve hỏi, và Clint đứng thẳng người dậy với một tiếng thở dài não nuột.

“Xuống nước tới như vậy mà nó vẫn không chịu mới nhục chứ.” Hắn cầm con dao quết bơ chọt nó một cái, nhưng không mạnh lắm.

“Lính mới, để tao nói cho mày biết luật lệ ở đây nhé,” Tony lên tiếng, đi thẳng tới cái tủ lạnh. “Nếu mày không chịu cư xử cho đàng hoàng tử tế, tao sẽ đem mày tặng cho SHIELD, ở đó người ta sẽ cho mày tới phòng ăn của bọn nhân viên cấp thấp nhất, mấy đứa não phẳng vẫn còn nghĩ rằng Coulson là người máy ấy.” Tony cúi thấp người xuống để mặt đối mặt với cái máy. “Cái bọn choai choai óc bằng trái nho ấy sẽ nhét cả cái bánh muffin vào khe nướng của mày.”

Một khoảng im lặng dài, rồi cái lò phát ra tiếng lách tách đầu hàng. “Biết điều đấy,” Tony nói và đứng thẳng dậy. “Những đứa thông minh tao còn nhịn được, nhưng mày thử lếu láo đi, tao sẽ tháo mày ra thành từng con ốc vít. Có hiểu chưa?” Anh mở tủ lạnh, lấy hộp Eggos ngũ cốc ném cho Clint. “Cứ chiều chuộng như vậy thì nó chảnh chó là phải.”

Clint chụp cái hộp bằng một tay, không chút khó khăn. “Nói nghe nè Stark, đm mày.” Hắn toét miệng cười. “Ông đây không phải mù công nghệ, nhưng mà cái chỗ này sợ vãi ra. Đèn đóm tự động, Tv tự động, đầu máy cũng tự động tuốt. Tụi nó dám chê gu xem phim của tao…”

“Gu của mày dở thiệt mà,” Tony nói mà đầu vẫn chúi vào tủ lạnh.

“Đm mày tập hai,” Clint vui vẻ đáp, vì bây giờ cái lò nướng đã chịu chấp nhận lễ vật hèn mọn là mấy cái bánh quế đông lạnh của hắn. “Lúc con Dummy lấy cái nỏ của tao đội như nón phù thủy tao cũng bỏ qua rồi, mà cái nỏ đó với tao thiêng liêng cỡ nào có biết không, nó là bùa hộ mệnh của tao đó. Thậm chí cái việc Jarvis nói chuyện với tao trong nhà tắm tao cũng quen luôn rồi.”

“Jarvis đâu có bao giờ nói chuyện với tôi lúc đang tắm đâu,” Steve chen vào, tay lựa một quả táo trong tô trái cây. Cậu chà chà quả táo lên ngực áo, làm như đó là chuyện hiển nhiên thiên hạ ai cũng làm, người đâu mà dễ thương hết mức, Tony chỉ muốn chụp tách một cái rồi đem đi đóng khung lộng kiếng treo lên tường.

“Jarvis sẽ không làm phiền trừ khi có người bắt chuyện trước,” Tony bảo, xù lông nhím lên, anh không thích vậy tí nào, nhưng không biết làm sao dừng lại được.

“Chỉ có một lần,” Jarvis lên tiếng khô khốc. “Lúc đó anh ta đã gần như bất tỉnh, các dấu hiệu sống không mấy khả quan, xuất huyết từ vết thương vùng đầu khá nặng. Xin thứ lỗi cho tôi vì tội đã hỏi xem ngài có cần xe cứu thương hay nhân viên điều tra cái chết bất thường không, thưa Đặc vụ Barton.”

“Jarvis gọi mày là Đặc vụ Barton tức là quạu lắm rồi đó,” Tony khoái chí nói. Jarvis lúc nào cũng nhã nhặn, và xưng hô với mọi người thể theo yêu cầu của họ. Clint đã sổ toẹt cái mớ xàm xí “Đặc vụ Barton” từ trong trứng nước, chỉ mười phút sau khi đặt chân vào nơi ở mới.

“Anh ngất xỉu trong nhà tắm à? Khi nào?” Steve thả phịch trái táo xuống bàn, và băng qua bếp tới chỗ Clint chỉ bằng hai bước dài, vội vã. Hai tay cậu đặt lên đầu Clint, tìm chỗ bị thương, còn hắn thì cố rũ cậu ra.

“Trời ơi, có gì đâu mà nhặng xị lên, mấy tuần trước rồi, tôi có sao đâu. Cap à, thiệt tình, có nghe không vậy?”

“Bỏ cuộc đi,” Tony khuyên hắn với một nụ cười nhàn nhạt. “Cap đã bật chế độ Gà Mẹ rồi thì chạy đâu cho thoát.”

Steve liếc xéo anh, nhưng vẫn lùa tay vào tóc Clint, kiểm tra xem có tổn thương gì không. “Phía sau, hai mươi độ về phía bên trái tính từ đỉnh đầu,” Jarvis cung cấp thông tin.

“Mày thôi cái trò đó được rồi,” Clint bảo với Jarvis, nhưng chỉ có tiếng ậm ừ đáp lại.

“Là vết đạn bắn à?” Steve thất kinh hỏi, làm Tony tức cười đến phát nghẹn.

“Sượt qua thôi,” Clint đáp, đảo tròn con mắt. “Hời ơi, Jarvis, coi mày gây ra cái gì đây nè?”

“Xin lỗi,” Jarvis ngọt ngào trả lời. “Khi ngài nhắc đến lần can thiệp của tôi, tôi tưởng ngài có ý muốn tôi bổ sung thông tin. Nếu ngài muốn, tôi có thể bật đoạn video giám sát.”

“Không!” Clint kêu toáng lên.

“Đó là cách Jarvis trả thù đó, ‘mày đẩy bố xuống thì bố sẽ kéo mày theo’” Tony giải thích.

“Ờ, hiểu rồi.”

“Sao ta lại đè Clint xuống bàn sờ mó làm gì vậy?” Natasha lên tiếng hỏi khi bước qua cửa bếp. Một tay nàng cầm bình tưới màu xanh két, tay kia là một đôi găng làm vườn dính đầy đất cát. “Không phải tôi phản đối đâu, chỉ là hơi thất vọng vì không được mời tham gia thôi.”

Clint trân trối nhìn nàng. “Cứu với.”

“Không, tôi không biết anh đã làm gì, nhưng đáng đời anh lắm.” Với một cái nhếch môi trên khuôn mặt kiều diễm, nàng vỗ vỗ vào má hắn khi đi ngang qua, bước chân nhẹ như không khí.

“Anh ta trúng đạn mà không nói với ai,” Steve nói, vẫn đang xem xét vết sẹo sau đầu Clint.

Tâm trạng Natasha chuyển từ tươi sáng sang giông tố nhanh đến mức Tony bỗng có thôi thúc mãnh liệt là hụp xuống gầm bàn và giơ tay che đầu. Hoặc là gọi người chuẩn bị bộ giáp. Natasha chụp lấy đầu Clint ấn xuống, gạt phắt tay Steve ra và bắt đầu mắng hắn sa sả bằng hàng tràng tiếng Nga lầm bầm, dữ dằn.

Clint chỉ biết thở dài chịu trận. Hắn nhìn Tony đang đứng bên kia nhà bếp, tròn miệng ra dấu ‘cứu bồ đi’, nhưng Tony chỉ bật cười. “Đừng có mơ, chừng nào bọn họ chú ý vào mày thì tao còn được yên thân.”

“Sao mày chơi cạn tàu ráo máng vậy,” Clint vừa mới nói xong thì cái lò nướng kêu tách một tiếng. “A, bánh ra lò!”

Trong khi Captain America và Black Widow còn đang mải mê thảo luận xu hướng thu hút thương tích và rồi giấu nhẹm những thương tích đó đi của Clint, với mức độ chi tiết cực kì đáng xấu hổ, thì Clint đã lấy đĩa và nĩa, còn Tony chuyền cho hắn chai si-rô. “Vậy đó,” Clint nhìn Tony. “Cuộc đời tao sao mà thê thảm.”

“Tại mày thôi,” Tony chỉ ra.

“Ừ thì vậy, nhưng mà rốt cuộc sự thật vẫn cứ là tao phải sống NHƯ VẦY đây.” Clint vỗ nhẹ cái lò. “Cảm ơn cưng. Giỏi lắm. Ê Tony, mày đặt tên cho nó chưa?”

“Hả? À chưa. Thường thì làm xong là tao đặt tên luôn. Bởi vậy mới có tên Dummy với Butterfingers đó.”

“Hết xẩy. Để tao thêm việc ‘đặt tên cho lò nướng bánh’ lên bảng Kaper.”

“Còn khuya nhá. Cái bảng đó phải chết, chứ không phải ngày càng bành trướng ra như vậy.” Tony gườm gườm nhìn cái bảng.

“Đừng thêm việc đó lên bảng,” Steve lên tiếng, và Tony chỉ có được nửa giây nhẹ nhõm trước khi cậu nói tiếp. “Việc đó chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau thống nhất ý kiến trong cuộc họp gia đình sắp tới.”

“Cuộc họp gia đình sắp tới hả? Quên đi. Không có họp hiếc gì ở đây hết,” Tony cố gắng gằn giọng. Anh đã từng đọ mắt với bao nhiêu ủy viên quốc hội, bao nhiêu tên siêu ác nhân, cả Nick Fury và Charles Xavier, và trong một lần đặc biệt khó chịu, cả Pepper Potts nữa, qua chấn song sắt của một nhà tù hôi hám ở nước ngoài. Anh đã cắn đứt đầu bao nhiêu thằng tỉ phú, bao nhiêu tên tai to mặt lớn, thống đốc bang và bọn nhà báo với hàm răng sắc như răng cá mập.

Nhưng cái tên Steve Rogers này chỉ nở nụ cười nhìn anh, như thể cậu thấy anh dễ thương đáng yêu lắm ấy, dù có hơi bị ảo tưởng sức mạnh một tẹo.

“Tôi nói nghiêm túc đó, Steve,” anh nói, điều chỉnh giọng nói của mình sao cho vừa dỗ ngọt vừa lịch sự thuyết phục. “Ta đã có họp phân công rồi họp tổng kết rồi họp toàn đội rồi họp nghe Nick Fury chửi rồi họp nghe Coulson thuyết trình kèm minh họa PowerPoint bài ‘Mấy người biết mấy người sai chỗ nào không? Sai hết, mấy người làm sai bét’, rồi thêm mấy lúc rượu vào lời ra nữa. Nhiêu đó là đủ lắm rồi, không cần thêm họp gia đình gì nữa.”

“Có, cần chứ,” Steve đáp, còn Tony đợi cậu đưa ra lý do, đợi cậu giải thích tại sao cậu lại nghĩ ra cái thứ dị hợm, quái thai này. Chẳng có lý do nào cả. Steve chỉ mỉm cười. Còn Tony kiềm lại cái khao khát được chộp lấy tấm bảng mà chạy, chạy thẳng lên mái nhà mà quăng nó xuống. Anh chỉ sợ mình lỡ tay ném trúng mấy chị sơ vô tội đi bên dưới thôi, hoặc là bọn cún con, hoặc là mấy chị sơ đang ôm cún, vì vậy anh đành ngậm ngùi đứng nguyên tại chỗ.

Lạy chúa, con ghét cái bảng đó kinh khủng.

“Anh không ghét đâu,” Steve nói, nụ cười càng thêm rạng rỡ, và Tony tự hỏi nếu anh rít như mèo vào mặt cậu thì cậu sẽ làm sao.

Natasha đang tích vào phần việc của mình trên bảng với sự chỉn chu như mọi ngày, khuôn mặt nàng tỏ vẻ hài lòng. “Tony à,” nàng cất giọng, một móng tay dài, cắt tỉa gọn gàng gõ gõ lên phần việc trống không của Tony.

“Đang nghiên cứu,” Tony trả lời. “Đâu thể nào nhào vô quét bếp liền được. Phải có quy trình đàng hoàng, với lại, à, quy chuẩn an toàn nữa, không biết, tôi đang nghiên cứu. Với lại, đâu phải…” Anh có thể thấy mình căng thẳng dần lên dưới ba cặp mắt đang nhìn anh chăm chăm. “Được rồi, biết rồi, tôi đâu có…”

Steve nhìn rõ là bó tay với Tony khi cậu bước tới gần anh. Tony ré lên một tiếng cực kì mất thể diện trước khi thấy mình bị ôm lần nữa. Tay anh ép sát bên thân mình, căng thẳng tới độ muốn run lẩy bẩy, anh cố né xa Steve ra, dù rõ ràng anh chẳng vùng vẫy được đi đâu. Thật là bi kịch mà, cuộc đời anh thành ra như thế này đây, cái cuộc đời khốn khổ khốn nạn của anh đây, bị Captain America ôm cứng trong nhà bếp của mình trong khi hai tên sát thủ đứng đó mà cười vào mũi anh.

Nhưng mà bây giờ đã không còn phản đối dữ dội nữa, anh thấy nó cũng không đến nỗi nào. Nếu đã không thoát được thì chi bằng cứ tận hưởng đi. Ấm áp, vững chãi và khá dễ chịu. Tony thả lỏng người ra, chỉ một xíu xiu thôi, ngả đầu lên vai của Steve, chỉ có một giây thôi, dễ chịu thật.

“A! Các đồng hữu! Đây phải chăng là thông lệ mới sao?” Thor kêu lên, sải bước vào bếp. Trước khi cả hai kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Thor đã gói Steve và Tony trong đôi tay khổng lồ rồi ôm chặt, nhấc bổng hai người lên khỏi mặt đất.

Steve thốt lên đau đớn khi be sườn cậu bị ép lại. “Cảm ơn nhé, Thor,” cậu thều thào, còn về phần Tony, anh đang khua chân loạn xạ, tuyệt vọng tìm cái gì đó, bất cứ cái gì cũng được, để bám vào; bị cưỡng ôm tập thể đến chân không chạm đất như thế này thật là NHỤC KHÔNG TẢ ĐƯỢC MÀ.

“Này Thor, bỏ xuống đi, mặt Tony đổi màu rồi kìa, thấy không,” Clint chen vào với nụ cười toét đến mang tai. “Được rồi ba, tha cho hai người đó thở đi, bỏ xuống, bỏ xuống!”

Thế là chân Tony tìm được đường trở về đất mẹ thân yêu, còn chủ của nó vẫn còn ngật ngưỡng đi tìm mặt mũi và lòng tự trọng rớt đâu đó dưới sàn. “Dạ, em cảm ơn,” anh nói, tay tự động giơ lên, ước sao mình đang đeo găng tay có nòng repulsor, chỉ để phòng thân thôi, anh không định bắn thật đâu, nhưng mà mấy người này phải thôi cái trò muốn ôm iếc này đi, sai ơi là sai. “Hôm nay người nào còn đòi ôm tôi nữa, tôi sẽ cho điểm tín dụng của người đó thành âm vô cực luôn. Có khi hủy luôn quỹ hưu trí nữa.”

“Mình có quỹ hưu trí hả?” Clint quay qua hỏi Natasha.

“Thế anh tưởng Coulson không âm thầm làm cho anh một tài khoản 401K hử?” Nàng hỏi ngược lại. “Không giống như anh, Coulson tin rằng anh sẽ sống tới tuổi hưu đấy.”

“Cứ mơ hão.” Clint liếc Steve, cậu vẫn đang hít lấy hít để không khí. “Khi nào họp gia đình đây?”

“Còn lâu!” Tony đáp gọn, nhưng chẳng ai buồn để ý đến anh, phải tống cổ bọn này ra đường mới được, không coi chủ nhà ra gì cả.

“Anh không làm vậy đâu,” Steve lên tiếng, cậu đang đánh dấu khoản ‘Ôm Stark’ trên bảng, còn Tony thì thấy ghét cái bảng đó không để đâu cho hết, căm thù đến tận xương tủy ruột gan phèo phổi. “Thứ Năm này đi, trừ khi có nhiệm vụ đột xuất.”

“Ừ, trước khi xem phim, được đó. Mấy người có để ý đội mình ít khi nào bị huy động vào thứ Năm không?”

“Tôi cho rằng phía ác nhân đã biết rút kinh nghiệm, sau hai lần bị Thor dần nhừ tử vì dám mạo phạm ngày của anh ta như vậy,” Natasha nói. “Vẫn còn sáu ngày trong tuần để hành sự mà, chi bằng nghỉ ngày thứ Năm để tránh cơn giận của Thor thì hơn.”

“Cơn thịnh nộ của ta luôn khiến đối phương hồn xiêu phách lạc, nhưng ta chỉ nổi giận vì lý do chính đáng mà thôi. Xin chào, bạn lò nướng!” Thor nói, và cái lò nhanh chân chạy biến.

Tony tự hỏi mình có thể rút khỏi cái Biệt đội Siêu anh hùng này không.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tác giả: Quéo quèo, cái lò nướng đã chính thức lên ngôi Nhân vật được Yêu thích nhất tui từng viết. Không biết nên vui hay nên buồn nữa.
> 
> Trans: à cái lò nướng này là dạng nướng sandwich ấy, chứ không phải dạng vuông vuông bự chà bá đâu  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cocktail hạng sang và mấy màn chào hỏi xã giao hết người này đến kẻ khác làm Tony ước sao cho thảm họa giáng xuống đây quách cho rồi. Không cần nghiêm trọng lắm đâu, không cần đến mức chết người hay gì hết. Chỉ cần bọn Doombot ào vô tấn công cũng được, hay con mực chà bá Namor có lần để sổng mất ấy, cái đó vui phết.

Cha mạ ơi, Tony chưa thấy cái gì quái đản bằng cảnh Thor bắt chuyện với con quái đó, mà đời anh cũng đã thấy kha khá thứ khùng điên rồi đó chứ.

Hiện tại thì một ả tóc vàng đầu rỗng đang eo éo bên tai Tony, tay ả bám lấy tay anh cứng ngắc, còn bộ ngực silicon cứ cọ cọ vào người anh. Anh cười những lúc cần cười, miệng luôn niềm nở và quyến rũ, nói những điều cần nói, thỉnh thoảng quăng ra vài câu bỡn cợt với đám đông những kẻ có tiếng tăm, những chính trị gia và khách VIP đang túm tụm xung quanh.

Rượu tràn trề, áo quần là lượt, thợ ảnh xúm xít, còn Tony đang thiết kế một bảng vi mạch thích ứng trong đầu, bởi vì cái này dễ đến mức ngủ anh cũng làm được. Mà dám là anh đã có lần làm vậy rồi, dựa vào mấy lần anh thức dậy ở chỗ nào đó ngoài phòng ngủ, ngơ ngơ ngác ngác chẳng biết trời trăng gì.

Nhưng anh vẫn có thể tiếp tục việc này đến chừng nào cần thiết. Dù cho có thiếu ngủ. Dù cho có thiếu ăn. Và hơi quá nhiều chất cồn. Và cả ả đàn bà có nhiều tay như con mực của Namor, nhưng bám dai hơn gấp vạn con quái đó nữa. Chỉ đơn giản là một trong rất nhiều đêm xám xịt trong cuộc đời của Tony Stark, thiên tài, tỉ phú, tay chơi, mạnh thường quân. Bộ óc khoa học vĩ đại nhất thế hệ, anh là linh hồn của bữa tiệc, là con cưng của báo lá cải New York, mối kinh hoàng của Phố Wall, cơn ác mộng của bọn ác nhân nơi bất công còn ngự trị. 

Tất nhiên, Tony Stark thật thì không mong gì hơn là được về nhà chơi với cái lò nướng.

“Tony à?”

Thậm chí giữa những tiếng trò chuyện hỗn độn, ồn ã, giọng nói khẽ khàng của Steve vẫn làm anh quay đầu lại. “Ây, Steve,” anh gật đầu tươi cười với cậu trai tóc vàng. Khỉ thật, Captain America mặc vest trông bảnh hết biết. Anh lờ mờ thấy có bàn tay sành sõi và tinh tế của Pepper trong cuộc cách mạng thời trang này, và thầm nhủ sẽ mua cho cô một giỏ trái cây cảm ơn. Mà trái cây thì chán òm, hay là giỏ trái cây đựng giày ta? Giỏ giày đi, được đó.

“Giỏ giày là cái gì?” Steve hỏi mà hai chân mày nhíu lại, Tony lắc đầu.

“Không có gì,” anh đáp. “Chẳng hay chúng tôi giúp được gì cho cậu đây? Cậu gặp mọi người chưa? Mọi người, đây là Steve Rogers, Steve, đây là mọi người.” Anh vung tay chỉ những người đang nói cười chung quanh, tất nhiên là chừa Steve ra.

Steve nhẹ gật đầu với bọn họ. “Chào quý vị,” cậu nói với nụ cười lịch sự. “Xin lỗi, tôi mượn Tony vài phút nhé.”

Tony vỗ vỗ vào tay con mực lốt người bên cạnh, và gỡ những ngón tay dai nhách của cô ta ra. “Có nhiệm vụ. Cảm ơn tất cả mọi người, nhưng tôi phải lượn đây. Có lẽ theo nghĩa đen luôn ấy.” Nở nụ cười tươi tắn và giơ tay chào theo kiểu nhà binh lần cuối, anh xoay gót bước theo Steve. “Có chuyện gì?” anh hỏi, chú tâm vào Steve dù vẫn gật đầu cười xã giao với những người quen biết khi cả hai len lỏi qua đám đông. “Tập hợp hả?” Anh cầu cho giọng mình đừng nghe quá háo hức, như vậy không đứng đắn lắm.

“Đồng hồ của tôi chết rồi,” Steve trả lời, làm Tony chớp mắt lia lịa.

“Hả? À. À!” Tony cười toe. “Cậu muốn nhờ tôi sửa phải không?”

“Anh có phiền không?” Steve hỏi như xin lỗi. Tony vỗ lên lưng cậu.

“Phiền cái gì, để coi…” Anh nheo nheo mắt lại, cố nhớ xem chỗ này bày trí như thế nào, cũng lâu rồi anh chưa tới đây. “Đi nào, tôi nhớ hình như cuối hành lang này có một thư viện thì phải. Tiệc tùng như vầy thì chẳng ma nào tới đó đâu.”

“Tony, tử tế chút đi.” Nói vậy nhưng khóe môi cậu cũng bắt đầu cười rồi.

“Tôi lúc nào chẳng tử tế. Người nào cũng nói tôi tử tế hết á. Gen di truyền của nhà Stark đó. Thiên hạ đã tốn bao nhiêu giấy mực ca ngợi cái sự tử tế…”

“Được rồi, được rồi, ngưng nói đi không thì cắn vào lưỡi bây giờ,” Steve vừa nói vừa bật cười, ánh sáng nhảy nhót trong mắt cậu.

Tony đã đúng về vị trí của phòng thư viện, và sự vắng vẻ của nó. Anh kéo một cái ghế sang chiếc bàn nhỏ, bật đèn lên và lục túi áo trong tìm hộp đồ lề nhỏ xíu xiu.  “Để tôi kiểm tra xem” Anh vừa nói vừa bày cái hộp ra. Bộ dụng cụ này là đồ anh tự thiết kế. Nhẹ, cực bền, có thể dùng trong mọi trường hợp từ phá khóa tới gỡ bom. Nói cho cùng thì anh là thành viên Avenger cơ mà, chuyện gì chẳng có thể xảy ra.

Steve đặt chiếc đồng hồ lên bàn gần tay Tony và ngồi vào ghế sofa cạnh anh. Dù cái ghế đó thiết kế cho hai người, nó vẫn đâm ra chật chội so với cỡ người vạm vỡ của cậu. Tony toét miệng cười với cậu một cái rồi mới quay ra chiếc đồng hồ. “Chạy chậm hay dừng hẳn? Có khi nào cậu vặn đứt dây thiều không?”

“Này Tony, tôi đeo đồng hồ mấy năm rồi. Tôi biết cần vặn bao nhiêu là vừa chứ.” Cậu nhìn Tony xem xét món đồ, khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ tò mò. Có vẻ cậu thích xem Tony làm việc thì phải, sở thích gì mà lạ lùng.

“Umm,” Tony ậm ừ đồng ý, tay mở thân đồng hồ ra để xem máy móc tinh xảo bên trong. “Cậu mà đeo đồng hồ điện tử thì đâu có gặp cảnh này.”

“Tôi không thích tiêu xài hoang phí,” Steve đáp. “Cái này vẫn còn tốt mà. Anh sửa được phải không?”

“Tất nhiên là sửa được rồi,” Tony nói mà lòng tự ái tổn thương ghê gớm. “Dễ ợt.” Mà nếu không dễ đi nữa thì anh cũng phải sửa cho bằng được. Vì Steve đã nhờ mà.

Steve chống cùi chỏ lên tay vịn, mắt đáp xuống tô trái cây đặt gần Tony. “Anh nghĩ tôi ăn trái lê đó được không?”

Tony ngước lên. “Ăn đi,” anh nói, chộp lấy một trái thảy cho Steve. “Chắc người ta còn chẳng nhớ tới nó đâu. Cậu không ăn thì cũng hỏng thôi.”

Steve thở dài. “Bạn anh bỏ phí thức ăn quá,” cậu nói, buồn bã hơn là chê trách.

“Mấy người đó không phải bạn tôi,” anh nói. “Có khi là bạn của Fury. Ổng kêu chúng ta tới đây chứ ai.” Anh kiểm tra những bánh răng với con mắt lành nghề. Hừm, không phải lỗi tự nhiên. “Cậu làm gì vầy nè, lấy dao cạy nó ra hả?”

Steve khựng lại, con dao bỏ túi đang chuẩn bị cắt trái lê, rồi cậu thở dài thú nhận, “Là nĩa ăn hàu đấy.”

“Chi vậy?” Tony lắc đầu ngao ngán và bắt đầu sửa chữa chỗ bị hỏng hóc, vài bánh răng và lò xo bị trật nhịp thôi.

Gò má của Steve hồng lên. “Phải có lý do mới kéo anh ra được chứ.”

Tony phá ra cười. “Không cần đâu, Cap à. Cậu chỉ cần nói ‘Ê, Stark, lại đây đi’ là tôi tới thôi,” anh nói, miệng toét đến mang tai. “Cậu là người tôi ưng nhất ở chỗ này mà.” Anh liếc lên vừa kịp lúc để thấy nụ cười nhẹ nhõm của Steve. “Khờ quá. Đừng có phá đồ đạc của cậu chỉ để khiến tôi chú ý chứ, cậu có gì nhiều nhặn đâu.”

Mặt Steve giờ đã đỏ bừng như mặt trời lặn. “Tôi biết anh sửa lại được mà.” Cậu cắt trái lê ra. “Ăn một miếng không?”

“Ăn chứ.” Tony lơ đãng trả lời, tay vẫn hí hoáy sửa chiếc đồng hồ. Steve đặt miếng lê bên cạnh, anh nhặt lên bỏ tọt vào miệng. Nhai, nuốt rồi với tay lấy thêm, anh biết chắc sẽ có thêm miếng nữa mà cần nhìn lên.

Hai người ăn xong trong trái thứ nhất, Tony thảy cho Steve một quả nữa.

Sửa chiếc đồng hồ chẳng lâu lắc gì, nhưng Tony không vội, anh tỉ mẩn kiểm tra mọi thứ, ghi nhớ về các chi tiết về dầu nhớt, các bánh răng cần thay và những lò xo xịn hơn để anh có thể lắp đặt khi về đến nhà. Bây giờ thì tạm ổn, anh đóng nó lại và xử lí miếng trái cây vừa mới gọt, sau đó quay lại đưa chiếc đồng hồ cho Steve. “Tốt gần như mới.”

Steve cười. “Cảm ơn nhé.” Cậu bỏ lõi trái lê vào thùng rác gần đó và đến đặt miếng lê cuối cùng lên bàn cho Tony.

Tony chìa tay ra. “Đưa đây luôn đi,” và Steve sững người lại.

“Nhưng mà anh không thích người khác đưa tận tay mà, khi…” Cậu vẫy tay chỉ căn phòng. “Khi ở những nơi này.”

Tony bất động. Sau vài giây dài im lặng, anh chồm tới lấy miếng lê từ tay Steve. “Không sao. Là cậu thì không sao,” anh nói và thảy nó vào miệng trước khi kịp phun thêm câu ngu ngốc nào nữa. Trước khi kịp nói thêm từ nào nữa.

“Ô. Được rồi,” Steve nói, và lau con dao vào chiếc khăn tay rồi gập nó lại cất vào túi. “Cảm ơn anh nhé Tony.”

“Ừm.” Tony nhai miếng trái cây rồi nuốt xuống. “Sao cậu lại phải viện cớ như vậy?”

“Vì giọng cười của anh lại xuất hiện âm điệu bất thường đó nữa,” Steve nói mà không nhìn lên, tay bận bịu thắt lại dây đồng hồ. “Tôi biết anh không ưa những chuyện này.”

“Cậu cũng vậy mà,” Tony đáp. “Nhưng tôi giỏi giả vờ hơn, bởi vậy cứ xả láng đi.” Anh giơ ngón trỏ lên xoay vòng tròn như người ta vẫn làm khi muốn nói ‘quẩy đi.’

Steve ngước mắt lên. “Nhưng mà anh có thích đâu,” cậu nói, khóe môi cong lên thành một nụ cười méo xệch trông rất dễ thương. “Với lại tôi cũng không thích cách anh đối phó với chuyện này.”

Tony quay sang dọn dẹp hộp đồ lề. “Uống cho say ấy hả?” anh nói, cố tỏ ra bông lơn nhưng lại thất bại thảm hại.

“Không phải, à thì, tôi cũng ghét cả chuyện đó nữa, uống nhiều rượu không tốt cho sức khỏe của anh, nhưng tôi đang nói tới chuyện khác.” Steve vẫn còn mân mê chiếc đồng hồ. “Ở những nơi như thế này anh lại đeo lên một chiếc mặt mạ.”

“Người ta đòi hỏi ở Tony Stark này một thứ gì đó, tôi không biết gọi tên ra sao nữa,” Tony nói với một cái so vai, “nhưng cứ cho họ cái họ muốn thì sẽ dễ hơn nhiều.” Anh đã học nằm lòng điều này từ nhiều năm trước. Anh giả vờ là Howard, giả vờ làm gã công tử nhà giàu ở trường nội trú, nhưng sâu trong lòng anh chỉ là thằng Tony say khướt và giả tạo, cứ diễn cho tròn vai cho đến khi tìm được một cô em, rồi vùi mình trong đó đến khi tiệc tàn.

Đôi lúc, khi còn trai trẻ, có thể anh thấy thích thú. Thật lòng thì anh cũng chẳng nhớ nữa.

Steve nhìn anh với vẻ mặt nhăn nhíu, và Tony mỉm cười. “Thôi nào Cap, phải có người giúp Fury xun xoe với khách khứa chứ. Banner hay Barton thì miễn bàn rồi, Natasha thì mỗi lần thấy chán lại rút dao giết người, Thor chắc thích tiệc tùng kiểu này lắm, mỗi tội người bình thường không chịu nổi hào quang ngời ngời của anh ta thôi. Vậy là chỉ còn tôi với cậu, nhưng cậu lại ghét mấy vụ này.” Tony lại mỉm cười. “Tôi lại quen làm tâm điểm báo chí hơn cậu. Thế nên cứ để thằng hề chuyên nghệp này gánh team đi.”

Steve bật cười, và Tony liếc cậu. “Hồi đó tôi vẽ mình là con khỉ biết múa đấy,” Steve giải thích. “Hồi còn ở USO.”

“Cap, cậu tự ti quá đi. Cậu ít ra phải là tinh tinh biết múa. Hoặc là đười ươi.”

“Sao người ta lại thấy anh có duyên được nhỉ?”

“Năng lực đột biến bí mật của tôi đó. Sức rù quến không ai cưỡng nổi.” Tony đá lông nheo với Steve. “Đi nào Cap, làm một vòng sàn nhảy nữa thôi là cậu thoát.”

“Tôi với anh chứ.”

“Không, tôi còn phải ở lại chào hỏi vài tiếng đồng hồ nữa, không thì Fury buồn mất. Bản mặt ổng lúc buồn nhìn cứ như muốn giết người tới nơi ấy.”

“Tony à…”

“Vô ích thôi Cap à.” Tony cười toe. “Tôi sẽ lấy thân mình che trái lựu đạn này để cứu cả đội. Kẻ hèn này chỉ có thể làm vậy thôi.”

“Tôi thấy anh làm như vậy hoài,” Steve dịu dàng nói.

“Thì tôi cao thượng mà,” Tony hôn gió cậu. “Rề rà vậy đủ rồi.” Anh chỉnh lại áo sống, vai thẳng, đầu ngẩng cao và treo lên môi một nụ cười tinh quái. “Chiến thôi.”

Điện thoại reo, và Tony mừng muốn té xỉu. “Tạ ơn Chúa,” anh vừa nói vừa lấy điện thoại ra. “Cầu trời cho có trường hợp khẩn cấp gì đi. Làm ơn làm phước. Cái gì cũng được. Bây giờ có phải giúp Richards tôi cũng chịu nữa, mà tôi ghét cha đó nhất hạng luôn, thiệt tình là…”

Tiếng ồn tét màng nhĩ làm Tony lật đật giơ chiếc điện thoại ra xa hết cỡ, mắt chớp lia lịa. Anh trợn mắt nhìn nó mất một lúc. “Của cậu đó,” anh nói và đưa nó cho Steve. Cậu lóng ngóng một hồi nhưng vẫn nhận lấy, bởi vì cậu không thể nào nện nó xuống đất cho tan thành trăn mảnh như Tony nghĩ cậu nên làm.

“Steve Rogers đây,” cậu cất giọng và thẳng lưng dậy theo thói quen. Steve luôn ở tư thế nghiêm như thể đầu dây bên kia thấy được cậu ấy, người đâu mà cưng ơi là cưng, Tony chỉ muốn tung tăng cầm giỏ bông tung những cánh hoa hồng quanh cậu thôi, ối giời ơi mày nghĩ cái gì thế hả não?

Steve nhướng mày nhìn anh. “Hoa hồng dạo này đắt lắm, đừng phí tiền chỉ để biến tôi thành thằng dở hơi bơi ngửa như vậy,” cậu nói mà mắt đảo tròn.

“Ừa, dở hơi bơi ngửa,” Tony đồng ý với nụ cười sượng ngắt. “Tôi muốn biến cậu thành như vậy đó, đúng rồi.” May là Steve không đáp lại nữa, cậu đang tập trung nghe điện thoại.

“Vâng, tôi hiểu rồi. Được, mười phút nữa chúng tôi sẽ về đến nhà. Cảm ơn. Chào.” Cậu ngắt cuộc gọi và trả lại cho Tony. Tony đã nghe được đoạn ‘mười phút nữa sẽ về nhà’ và hiện đang biểu diễn một điệu nhảy ăn mừng rất chi là đứng đắn và kiềm chế.

“Có ngày tôi sẽ học được cách quay lại mấy cảnh này rồi tung lên mạng cho xem,” Steve vừa nói vừa cười giòn.

“Cậu biết rồi còn gì, tại cậu không muốn làm vậy thôi,” Tony vừa nói vừa lắc mông. “Lên là lên là lên là lên.”

“Anh không muốn biết tại sao mình phải về nhà à?”

“Méo. Không cần biết. Tập hợp Avengers. Hay là Thor gây sự với Tổng thống. Hay là Clint bày trò với tiệm pizza. Hay là Bruce lại cho tên Strange vào hồ bơi của tôi nữa, tôi đã nói bao nhiêu lần là không được giở phép thuật trong hồ, lúc tôi gần khỏa thân thì còn tạm được, cái gì cũng có giới hạn của nó chứ. Nhưng mà bây giờ bố mày méo cần biết, có lý do xin về là mừng rồi.”

“Coulson báo rằng một bầy robot hình hộp bánh Danisa vừa mới ăn mấy tấm thảm ở phòng khách, một cái áo choàng của Thor, phân nửa số hồ sơ tuyệt mật của tháng trước cùng với một chiếc vớ của Natasha. Natasha đang dọa sẽ xẻ hết tụi nó ra làm đôi tới khi nào tìm ra thủ phạm.”

Tony im lặng một chút. “Vậy thì, nếu bây giờ tôi nói với cậu là tôi có nâng cấp tụi Roomba thêm một tí xíu xìu xiu không biết có tiện không ha?”

“Để coi đã.”

*

“Anh có nhã hứng kể cho chúng tôi nghe xem chuyện này là sao không?” Steve lên tiếng hỏi, mắt đảo một vòng quanh phòng khách nhà Avengers.

Tony đút hai tay vào túi, khẽ đung đưa người, hết chồm về phía trước lại ngả ra sau. “Có những thứ,” anh vừa nói vừa gật gù như một nhà hiền triết, “không thể giải thích được.”

“Có khi nào câu đó được chấp nhận chưa?”

“Lúc ở quốc hội ấy hả, hay ở tòa?” Tony toét miệng cười. “Câu trả lời là chưa, ở cả hai nơi. Chủ yếu nó là chiêu câu giờ để tôi tìm cái gì nghe lọt tai hơn để nói thôi.”

“Chính xác thì anh đã làm gì hả?” Bruce hỏi, nhón gót qua sàn nhà đầy những con Roomba đang chạy lăng quăng. May mắn là nhìn anh khá thích thú.

“Thật sự thì cái máy hút bụi tự hành này, ý tưởng của nó khá hay,” Tony giờ đã trở nên hăng hái, bởi vì anh thành công rồi, bọn nó đã bắt đầu tìm chỗ nào bừa bộn để quét dọn, mấy con Roomba hay lam hay làm này  cưng quá chừng, ở trong xưởng chán quá nên đi tìm việc đây. Chắc là Dummy để tụi nó chạy vào thang máy, tí nữa phải xuống làm việc với nó mới được. “Nhưng trong thiết kế ban đầu có quá nhiều không gian trống chưa được tận dụng. Vậy nên tôi nâng phần khung lên một tí, thay bánh xe bằng trục quay hiệu quả hơn, được thêm tí chỗ trống giữa động cơ với phần pin sạc, thay ắc quy nữa, cái đó khỏi phải nói, phải gọn và bền hơn, nếu sản xuất đại trà thì không sinh lời đâu, nhưng mà cái này dùng cá nhân thôi, ắc quy gì mà ‘sử dụng được hai giờ sau mỗi lần sạc’ nhảm nhí không chịu được, xong rồi tôi dùng phần không gian còn lại để nới rộng bộ phận đựng bụi, hệ thống hút, cảm biến hình ảnh và âm thanh cơ bản, với lại lắp đặt hệ thống kết nối uplink giữa tụi nó với nhau và giữa tụi nó với Jarvis nữa.”

Steve và Bruce đang tròn mắt nhìn anh, Steve thì vừa hoang mang vừa thinh thích, còn Bruce thì rõ ràng là tò mò. “Tức là anh tạo ra hive mind à? Cho bọn chúng sử dụng trí tuệ tập hợp?” Bruce hỏi.

“Từa tựa vậy, tôi không có thời gian thiết kế trí tuệ nhân tạo hoàn chỉnh cho từng con, nên tôi kết nối tụi nó vào hệ thống chung luôn, tụi nó sẽ nhận chỉ thị và thông tin từ Jarvis, ở đây Jarvis cũng giống như con đầu đàn vậy, nếu ra ngoài tòa tháp, tụi nó sẽ phải dựa vào dữ liệu của nhau, như vậy thì không suôn sẻ lắm.”

“Kiểu như hơi ngu ấy hả?” Bruce nói, suýt vấp phải một Roomba chạy vọt qua.

“Nói cho đơn giản thì tụi nó sẽ giống như một đám bạn đứng hỏi nhau ‘giờ mày muốn làm gì?’ ‘tao đâu có biết, mày muốn làm gì?’ ‘mày muốn làm gì thì tao làm nấy’ ‘ừ, nhưng mà mày muốn làm cái gì cơ?’”Tony giải thích. “IQ không cao lắm. Tôi đang xem có cách nào cải thiện không.”

“Vậy anh là người điều khiển bọn này à Jarvis?” Steve hỏi.

“Không hẳn là điều khiển, mà là chơi lùa cừu một cách tuyệt vọng thì đúng hơn.” Giọng Jarvis nghe mệt đừ.

“Anh thấy sao rồi?”

“Vuôi lắm,” Jarvis trả lời khô không khốc, khô đến nỗi Tony như nghe thấy tiếng gió cát xào xạc.

“Vuôi đến phát điên nhỉ?” Steve hỏi, cười toe.

“Vẫn chưa đến level đó, thưa ngài. Ngài sẽ là người đầu tiên được biết nếu chuyện đó xảy ra.”

“STARK!” Coulson hầm hầm bước đến, và lũ Roomba còn biết khôn mà tránh đường cho anh ta. “Cái chó gì đây hử?”

“Dummy muốn nuôi thú cưng,” Tony đáp, tay đút túi quần, miệng ngoác đến mang tai, “tôi không nỡ lòng chỉ chọn một con được.”

“Có nhiêu con như vậy?” Coulson hỏi tiếp, lờ phắt một con đang mon men bò tới lau chiếc giày của anh. Người thường nhìn vào chắc sẽ thấy nó đang nhảy đực với cái chân. Tony tự hỏi có nên khuyến khích hành vi đó không. Có lẽ không nên. Coulson thường lúc nào cũng thủ sẵn vũ khí trong người, với lại lúc tâm trạng không tốt cha này dễ nổi điên lên lắm. Cái tâm trạng ấy thường xuyên xuất hiện khi anh ta ở gần Tony.

“Coulson nói đúng đấy Tony,” Steve nói vẻ quan ngại. “Tôi tưởng chỉ có hai mươi lăm con thôi chứ. Thế này có vẻ đông hơn hai mươi lăm nhiều.”

“À thì tôi mua đến năm mươi lận.”

“Nhìn cũng đông hơn năm mươi nữa.” Steve cẩn thận lựa lời.

“Lần cuối tôi đếm là tám mươi bảy,” Jarvis lên tiếng, giọng vẫn rã rời.

“UI chu choa! Thành công rồi nè!” Tony cao hứng vung nắm tay lên. “Mợ nó chứ, bố mày giỏi quá. Đập tay cái coi!” anh quay qua nói với Bruce, anh này nhướng mày lên, nhưng vẫn giơ tay cho Tony đập một cái chát. “Vậy mới là khoa học chứ mấy bé!”

“Cái gì thành công hử Stark?” Coulson hỏi, lấy tay vuốt mặt.

“À, tôi lo là có thể có con sẽ bị hư hại gì đó, thì ở đây có cầu thang mà, thỉnh thoảng có vài thí nghiệm khá nguy hiểm, Dummy thì nhiều lúc không để ý dưới chân nó, rồi có tấn công vào đây các kiểu. Vậy nên tôi lấy vài con đầu, nâng cấp trí tuệ nhân tạo lên vài cấp, liên kết nó với khu sản xuất và lập trình cho tụi nó biết cách, ừm, tự sửa chữa.”

“Khu sửa chữa,” Bruce nói. “Nhưng mà…”

“Hình như thay vì vậy tụi nó lại sản xuất thêm,” Tony thích chí nói. “Có lẽ nếu không có đứa nào bị hỏng hóc thì tụi nó sẽ làm như vậy. Khu sản xuất cũng có thể lắp ráp đơn giản, ở trình độ phức tạp hơn thì không được, nhưng mà nó làm vũ khí được thì ráp vài con Roomba cũng không đến nỗi khó. Các bộ phận riêng rẽ thì sản xuất được, nhưng mà bảng mạch thì khác, tôi không biết nếu không có người trực tiếp sản xuất thì kết quả ra sao nữa.”

“Tôi đã cho dừng việc đó ngay khi nhận ra chúng không phản ứng tốt bằng những con ngài chế tạo, thưa ngài,” Jarvis lên tiếng. “Một trong những con như vậy đang ở đằng kia. Cái con đang đâm vào tường ấy.”

Mọi người im lặng nhìn con Roomba đang kêu vù vù bên kia căn phòng. Nó đụng vào tường, quay một vòng, rồi quay lại đúng bằng cái đường nó đến. Nó đụng phải bức tường đối diện. Lại quay. Vài phút liền cả đám cứ nhìn nó lặp lại cái quy trình khốn khổ ấy, rồi Jarvis thở dài. “Không đạt yêu cầu cho lắm.”

“Oa, con Roomba này,” Tony nói, cúi xuống bế nó lên. “Không sao đâu cưng, tụi này sẽ sửa cho cưng mà.”

Nó phát ra tiếng ù ù, bánh xe xoay tít trong không khí. “Ừm, lúc hổng lên như vậy cưng hơi khó di chuyển một tí, không sao hết, không sao…” Anh bỏ lửng câu nói, một ý tưởng lóe lên trong đầu. Anh chớp chớp mắt. Sao lại không nhỉ…

“Sao lại có chữ Mr. Fantastic trên con này vậy?” Steve chồm qua vai Tony hỏi.

Tony bừng tỉnh khỏi kế hoạch đang dang dở trong đầu và nhìn xuống tuồng chữ viết bằng bút Sharpie trên con Roomba ngố của anh. “Bởi vì Barton ghét Richards ( _a.k.a Mr. Fantastic_ ) còn hơn cả tôi nữa, mà như vậy đâu có dễ,” Tony đáp. “Barton!” anh gào lên. “Mày đặt tên cho mấy con Roomba của tao phải không?”

“Cái giề?” Clint thò đầu ra từ sảnh. “Mày muốn cái gì đây hả Stark?”

Bất kể lúc đó Tony có muốn cái gì, thì anh cũng sớm quên béng đi. Có lẽ lý do là vì thứ Clint đang mặc trên người. Quần jeans đen bạc phếch, ống bó, ủng dày, và chiếc áo thun ôm rách tay thì không phải lạ gì trên khuôn người chắc nịch của Hawkeye. Nhưng mà cái tạp dề nhăn nhúm màu hường in hình chùm bong bóng phía trước thì hơi bị lạ một tẹo.

“Thấy chưa Steve, cái thứ này mới đáng tung lên mạng đây nè,” Tony giảng giải. “Anh lấy điện thoại ra được rồi đó.”

Barton chắp hai tay đằng sau gáy, cánh tay trần nổi cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, bắt chéo chân chỗ mắt cá, dặm thêm chút thái độ kiêu kì. “Cứ tự nhiên,” hắn nói với nụ cười khẩy. “Thằng này mặc cái gì thỉ chỉ có đẹp trở lên thôi.”

“Cũng không tồi đâu,” Bruce nói, và được thưởng một cái đá lông nheo từ Clint.

“Mặt mày dày quá rồi Barton, dày như tấm thớt. Tao thích đó.” Tony nói và vác con Roomba lên vai. “Đừng có đặt tên cho tụi Roomba của tao nữa.”

“Mày có chịu cho tao đặt tên cho cái lò đâu.”

“Đó là việc chung rồi,” Steve lên tiếng, cậu đang mỉm cười nhìn xuống lũ Roomba đang xoắn xuýt dưới chân, kêu lách chách mắng cậu đã để dấu chân lên sàn nhà sạch tinh tươm của chúng nó, và coi cậu như kẻ thù của Nhà nước Roomba. “Mà thật ra, có lẽ giờ là lúc thích hợp để họp gia đình đấy, ngay bây giờ luôn này. Thor với Natasha đâu rồi?” Cậu hỏi Clint.

“Thor à!” Clint rống lên.

“Có chuyện gì vậy chiến hữu của ta?” Có vài tiếng thình thịch vang lên, rồi tiếng cái gì đó đổ vỡ gãy bể, nhiều khả năng là đồ đắt tiền, Tony băn khoăn không biết chính sách bảo hiểm của anh có chi trả cho thiệt hại gây ra bởi á thần không, sau đó Thor xuất hiện.

Ngài đang đứng trên cái bàn ủi đồ.

Cái bàn đó đặt trên cỡ mười con Roomba.

Thor ban cho cả bọn một nụ cười sáng chói, tay chống hông, tư thế oai phong lẫm liệt mặc cho cái tạp dề màu xám nhạt in hình bong bóng vàng tươi có chỏi nhau chan chát với cái áo choàng của ngài đi chăng nữa.

Coulson táng lên đầu Barton đánh bốp, làm hắn phá lên cười. “Sao cái gì cũng đổ lên đầu tôi vậy?” hắn phản đối, dù biết rõ mình bị vậy không oan tí nào.

“Cỗ xe này thật xứng tầm với thần Thor hùng mạnh ta đây!” Thor cao hứng nói to. “Dù không được như cỗ xe do Tanngrisnir và Tanngnjostr kéo, nhưng dẫu sao cũng xứng tầm!” Natasha chụp một pô ảnh, và ngài gật đầu dễ dãi với nàng, coi như đây là chuyện hiền nhiên.

“Sao mà anh ta lái được?” Steve lên tiếng hỏi.

Natasha đi theo Thor, bước chân nhẹ bẫng, với chiếc máy quay sẵn sàng trên tay. “Muốn đi về phía nào thì rải đất phía đó, chúng sẽ theo ngay,” Natasha giải thích, làm như cái ý tưởng đó không phải của nàng ta vậy, Tony còn lâu mới bị lừa nhé, anh biết lắm mà, anh biết là cô nàng chỉ chờ lúc mọi người không để ý là sẽ tung đất cát khắp bốn phương tám hướng chỉ để nhìn bọn Roomba này hóa dại thôi.

“Nếu anh làm hỏng mấy con Roomba của tôi, tôi sẽ phật lòng lắm đó Thor,” Tony nói, dù anh phải thừa nhận là đáng ra anh phải nghĩ ra chuyện này trước chứ. Nhưng mà tất nhiên là không dùng bàn ủi đồ, nhìn chẳng ngầu chút nào. “Khoan, tôi có bàn ủi đồ hả?”

“Của Coulson đấy,” Natasha đáp.

“Anh có bàn ủi hả?” Tony quay qua hỏi Coulson.

“Giờ thì mất rồi,” anh ta rầu rĩ đáp.

“Rồi, họp gia đình thôi,” Steve thông báo, và Tony muốn gào toáng lên.

*

Mặc cho cái thực tế rằng đây mới chỉ là kì “họp gia đình” thứ hai thôi, đúng giồi, Tony bỏ nó trong dấu ngoặc kép đó, cả đống luật lệ đã được đặt ra rồi.

Anh hận Steve.

Điều một, đó là Tony không được say khi đang họp. Tony đã cố tranh luận rằng cái luật này vô lý hết sức, bởi vì mấy buổi họp sẽ dễ thở hơn gấp bội nếu anh say đến mức không thể xen vào hay nhớ được nội dung của nó nữa. Steve đã ném cho anh cái nhìn hàm ý ‘tôi hy vọng anh đang đùa, bởi vỉ điều anh nói thật bất lịch sự và tôi sẽ làm như anh chưa nói gì,’ rồi tịch thu chai brandy của anh.

Điều hai, được đưa ra không lâu sau điều một, là họp gia đình luôn phải được ưu tiên trước hết. Cả đội đã thảo luận một chút về điều luật này, bởi vì Clint thích chơi Angry Birds mà không thèm TẮT TIẾNG khi Fury đang họp tổng kết sau mỗi nhiệm vụ, và Thor thường bức bối nếu không có cái gì làm cho tay chân bận bịu, còn Bruce hay nhẩm tính toán trong đầu, hẳn nhiên việc này không ảnh hưởng đến sự tập trung của anh ta một tí tẹo nào hết.

Nhưng Coulson đã đóng tập tài liệu lại, xếp thành một chồng ngay ngắn, đậy nắp bút, tay khoanh tròn và tập trung vào Steve, thế là cả đám hết hó hé.

Trừ Tony.

“Ép người quá đáng,” anh phản đối, những ngón tay ố vết dầu nhớt chưa gì đã mó vào mớ dây nhợ của Mr. Fantastic rồi. “Những lúc điều trần Quốc hội tôi còn ngồi chỉnh lại bảng mạch được mà, bởi vậy mấy người cứ nói tiếp đi, tôi sẽ nghe mà, hứa luôn, tôi chỉ cần làm cái này…” Anh đưa cây tua vít lên miệng cắn giữa hai hàm răng và nói nốt. “O ong ã.”

Steve chồm tới tịch thu luôn cây tua vít. “Tony à.”

Tony ngoẹo đầu sang một bên nhìn Steve trừng trừng, mắt nheo lại dưới hàng lông mày hạ thấp. Steve điềm tĩnh đáp lại cái nhìn đó. “Được,” cuối cùng Tony lên tiếng, ngả người ra sau và lau tay vào một cái khăn. “Được thôi! Họp thì họp. Toẹt vời. Họp gì đây?”

“Tôi đề xuất nên thảo luận việc ta phải khóa cửa nhà bếp lại để ngăn lũ robot của anh tràn vào đây đè bẹp cả đám chúng ta.” Natasha gợi ý.

“Bác bỏ,” anh đáp. “Nghe này, đây là chuyện tôi không ngờ tới, nhưng có sao đâu, phát minh vĩ đại nào mà chẳng gặp, ừm, một tí trục trặc. Như vậy không có nghĩa là bản thân cái phát minh ấy thất bại, mà là cần thêm chút thời gian để hoàn thiện thôi.” Anh ngửa cái ghế ra cho nó đứng chông chênh trên hai chân sau. “Tôi sẽ đem tụi nó về xưởng và sửa lại phần trí tuệ nhân tạo. Jarvis đã chỉnh lại phạm vi chương trình của tụi nó rồi nên sẽ không có con nào sản xuất thêm nữa đâu, với lại tụi nó cũng sẽ ở trong khu vực đã định thôi. Tôi đang có thêm vài ý tưởng nữa, hay lắm, sau này có khi tụi nó sẽ được dùng để giám sát toàn bộ tòa tháp này.”

“Sao…” Coulson vừa mới mở miệng đã bị Tony cắt ngang.

“Sau khi nâng cấp bộ phận thu âm thu hình, tinh chỉnh lại trí tuệ nhân tạo, có lẽ lắp thêm vài tính năng nữa, tụi nó có thể hỗ trợ hệ thống an ninh lắm chứ. Vậy đi ha, tháp này là tháp  của bố, Roomba cũng của bố, miễn bàn.”

 Một khắc im lặng, Tony đang khấp khởi trong lòng rằng chuyện này thế là êm đẹp, thế rồi Clint hả họng ra cười. “Miễn cái mông ấy,” hắn vừa nói vừa cười nham nhở. “Tony ơi mày nói chuyện nghe xàm quá.”

“Ừ xàm nhưng mày không làm gì được đâu. Steve, họp gì tiếp đây?” Tony thả cho hai chân trước của cái ghế đập rầm xuống sàn và hai cánh tay đập bốp xuống bàn.

Khuôn mặt Steve như sắp sửa nói gì đó, nhưng rồi mắt cậu đáp xuống chỗ bàn tay Tony đang để trên con Roomba. “Nhớ kiểm soát chúng nó đấy nhé, được không?”

“Cậu còn không biết tụi nó có ở đây nữa kìa,” Tony nhướng mày nói. Nhưng sự căng thẳng mà Tony nãy giờ còn không để ý đang đè nặng trên vai mình giờ bỗng được trút bỏ, những ngón tay anh vuốt ve lớp vỏ cường lực của con robot và vỗ nhè nhẹ.

“Sao Tony lúc nào cũng thoát tội vậy hả?” Clint thắc mắc.

“Chắc là vì anh ta sở hữu toàn bộ chỗ này, bao gồm cả cái giường mỗi tối anh ngủ và cây cung anh đang ao ước chăng?” Natasha nhướn mày hỏi.

“Ờ ha.” Clint cười toe. “Nếu vậy thì Roomba vạn tuế, vạn vạn tuế. Tôi muốn đặt tên cho tụi nó nữa.”

“Méo,” Tony đáp gọn. “Liệu hồn cái cây bút Sharpie của mày đó Barton.”

“Một câu nói được lặp lại vô số lần bao nhiêu năm nay,” Coulson nói.

“Được rồi,” Steve lên tiếng, trước khi buổi họp biến thành một cuộc đấu láo đầy hàm ý tục tĩu, ở cái đội này thì chuyện đó không hiếm hoi gì, Tony thích bày trò này lắm, Barton thì dơ thôi rồi còn Coulson hơi bị ngây thơ quá, Steve chỉ cần nghe thấy câu nào hơi đụng đến phụ khoa nam khoa một xíu thôi đã ngượng chín mặt còn Thor thì khoái mấy chuyện tục lắm lắm lắm, đến nỗi chẳng đếm xỉa gì tới hàm ý với răng ý nữa.

Tất nhiên, nếu Natasha có hứng tham gia thì cả bọn chỉ có nước đỏ mặt lắp ba lắp như con gái mới về nhà chồng thôi, trừ Bruce, tay này thì trời có sập cũng không thèm chớp mắt.

Tony ráng tập trung thêm được vài giây, tới khi bọn họ bàn tiếp đến cái bảng việc nhà chết băm chết vằm kia, thế là anh quay lại suy nghĩ xem nên cải tiến phương thức di chuyển của Roomba làm sao cho hiệu quả nhất. Hiện giờ thì dùng bánh xe cũng tạm được rồi, nhưng nếu muốn hiệu quả, thật hiệu quả, thì phải nhìn xa một chút, phải tìm cách, thể nào cũng có cách, bảng mạch, ắc quy, giới hạn vật lý, không có cái gì…

Cái lò nướng chạy lại đụng vào tay anh, làm anh giật bắn mình. Steve đang cười cười nhìn anh, đôi mắt ấm áp như biết tỏng anh đang làm gì. Tony nhăn mũi lại coi như xin lỗi. Bộ não anh ít khi nào chịu ở yên một chỗ, dù anh có cố tập trung thế nào đi nữa.

May thay, ngoài cậu ra hình như không có ai để ý nữa, và khi Tony nhìn qua vai Steve, anh nhận ra tấm bảng chết bằm đã có thêm một đống việc mới, và chình ình kế bên vài việc trong số đó là tên của anh. “Nè…” anh mở miệng cự nự.

“Ai bảo anh không chịu chú ý,” Steve nhỏ giọng nói với anh, và Tony chỉ biết há miệng nhìn cậu trân trân

“Cậu vừa mới lạm dụng quyền hạn để phục vụ ý đồ xấu xa của mình đó, có biết không?” anh hỏi.

“Tòa tháp được dọn dẹp, cả đội được vừa lòng, ai ai cũng thấy được tôn trọng. Tôi lại thấy rất phù hợp với những giá trị của nước Mỹ đấy chứ,” Steve trả lời và toét miệng cười, khuôn mặt ấy thấp thoáng nét bông đùa ấm áp mà hầu hết mọi người không ai nhìn thấy, còn Tony lại yêu mến biết bao.

“Xấu xa,” Tony nói, bởi vì anh thích Steve ranh mãnh như thế này hơn, khẩu vị anh hơi nặng một xíu.

“Miễn sao anh xếp dĩa vào máy rửa là được, Tony à,” Steve nói, Tony nhìn nụ cười nửa miệng ấy mà cũng phì cười theo, mắc gì lại không chứ. Trong lòng anh muốn cười thật mà.

“Nghe đây,” Clint nãy giờ vẫn say sưa nói, tay bắt chéo, cằm hất lên một góc ngạo nghễ. “Tôi muốn đặt tên cho cái lò nướng đó. Trong nhà này nó thương tôi nhất.”

“Trong nhà này không ai tin là anh có ý định tốt lành gì ở đây hết,” Bruce nói. “Và tôi không gọi cái lò là ‘tục tưng’ đâu.”

“Vậy ‘Thỏ xù’ được không?”

Natasha gợi ý một cái tên tiếng Nga, nhưng Clint đã liếc xéo nàng. “Hồi đó bà hay kêu tôi bằng tên đó mà?”

“Phải, nhưng chiếc lò nướng này đáng tin hơn anh. Thỉnh thoảng nó lại làm bữa sáng cho tôi nữa.”

“Phũ quá đó Natasha. Hay đặt cho cái lò là Tash nha.”

“Ta muốn một cái tên xứng với chiến binh rực lửa đây,” Thor vừa nói vừa xoa cằm. “Ngẫm lại thì Tash có lẽ không tồi đâu, Góa phụ cô nương.”

“Không có chuyện đó đâu,” nàng đáp. “Nếu không vì cái tạp dề khó coi đó thì ý kiến của anh cũng được tí trọng lượng đấy.”

“Là quà của Phu nhân Darcy đấy!” Thor nói, chỉnh lại cái tạp dề với một nụ cười. “Ta thấy nó vừa mắt đấy chứ!”

“Tôi ghét tất cả các người,” Tony lầm bầm, còn Steve vừa cười thành tiếng vừa bỏ cây bút lông vào khay, rồi băng qua phòng đến sau ghế Tony đang ngồi và cuối xuống ôm lấy anh từ phía sau. Tony chỉ biết thở dài, nhưng anh không vùng vằng nữa, dù sao Steve cũng đánh dấu việc đó rồi, nếu anh phản đối thì cậu thành kẻ nói dối mất.

Với lại, Steve có mùi thơm thật.

“Anh quá khen!” Steve nói, và Tony thắc mắc nếu bây giờ anh đập đầu vào tường cho chấn thương sọ não thì cái bệnh này có hết không. Chắc là không rồi.

Coulson bỗng nhiên đứng dậy và giơ tay lên. “Tên của cái lò sẽ là Calcifer,” anh tuyên bố với một giọng như thách bố con thằng nào dám cãi. “Stark, đi xử lý lũ Roomba ôn dịch đó đi, những người còn lại, cứ chuẩn bị tinh thần là Stark sẽ không xử lý được mấy con Roomba ôn dịch của hắn ta. Cái gì ở dưới thấp thì để lên cao, cái gì không cố định thì cố định lại, cửa để mở thì khóa cho kĩ. Đã rõ chưa?”

Một khoảng im lặng, rồi tất cả đều lầm rầm đồng ý. “Sao lại đặt là Calcifer?” Steve hỏi.

“Bởi vì Coulson nghiện hoạt hình,” Clint vừa nói vừa xô ghế đứng dậy. “Đi nào Cap, tôi với cậu đi trang bị hệ thống chống Roomba cho phòng giải trí, sẵn tiện bật phim ‘Lâu đài di động của Howl’ lên màn hình lớn cho cậu xem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans: tui cũng chưa coi phim "Lâu đài của Howl" nhưng mà Google "Calcifer" thì nó ra hình này nè  
>   
> "Tui hông có nấu nướng gì cho mấy người hết. Tui là con quỷ lửa hùng mạnh đáng sợ." Ừ đặt tên hợp khỏi chê =)))


	4. Chapter 4

“Mấy người biết không, người ta nên in một cuốn sách hướng dẫn cho những thằng não tàn muốn tự đem mình ra làm chuột bạch như vầy nè. Thiệt tình chứ, tôi ngán tới tận cổ rồi. Toàn thể các nhà khoa học trên cái hành tinh này nghe cho kĩ đây, thôi ngay cái trò xàm lông này cho tôi, tôi không thể tin được là có ngày tôi lại nói cái này, không thể tin được này mấy từ này đang phun ra từ miệng tôi đâu, nhưng mà làm ơn làm phước HỌC HỎI ĐỒNG NGHIỆP giùm một cái. Phải khắc cốt ghi tâm điều này có hiểu không? Biết đâu nhờ nó mà các ông các bà sẽ không bị biến thành một cục năng lượng sống xấu tính tới mức chẳng có ma nào thèm chơi.”

Một chiếc xe hơi xé gió lao xoáy vào đầu Tony, anh giơ tay lên bắn hạ nó mà miệng vẫn không ngừng lải nhải. Cỗ xe đâm sầm xuống đất thành một đống móp méo, còn anh bay cao thêm chút nữa để thu hút sự chú ý của cái thứ quái đản kia. Ít nhất khi còn bận ném xe vào người anh thì nó không muốn băm nát chiếc xe buýt đầy trẻ con ra nữa.

“Mấy ngành tự nhiên ở trường đại học nên có một môn cơ bản dạy mấy điều cơ bản kiểu như là _‘Thiên hạ nói các anh chị bị điên, nếu các anh chị hóa thành quái vật thì chỉ chứng minh là họ nói đúng thôi, thế nên có gì thì ngồi xuống ăn miếng bánh uống miếng nước cho hạ hỏa,’_ hay là _‘Nếu các anh chị ăn mất trợ lí phòng thí nghiệm hoặc cười như con dại thì khó xét học bổng lắm, có lẽ anh chị nên chuyển ngành thì hơn.’”_

“Anh có biết cụm từ ‘ngắt điện đàm’ có nghĩa là gì không hử, Người Sắt?” Coulson hỏi, nghe giọng hơi căng thẳng.

“Không, chắc Hawkeye biết đó,” Tony trả lời.

“Nè, nãy giờ tôi có nói tiếng nào đâu,” Clint nói.

“Chuyện lạ có thật kìa,” Tony đồng tình. Anh bổ nhào xuống, lượn sát sườn một khối xoáy cuộn gồm không khí, các mảnh vỡ và năng lượng. Cái khối ấy tấn công chớp nhoáng, một đợt sóng xung lực vồ trúng chân anh, làm anh bay loạng choạng. Màn hình lóe lên hàng ngàn cảnh báo cùng một lúc, nhưng Tony đã lấy lại thăng bằng mà tim vẫn không hề lỗi mất nhịp nào. Vụ này càng lúc càng nhàm rồi. “Không mỉa mai cái tình huống này thì tôi biết làm gì nữa đây?”

Dù biết rõ là chẳng có ép-phê tí ti nào, Tony vẫn nhắm bắn thêm một phát nữa vào ‘mặt’ cái thứ đó. Tia năng lượng bay xuyên qua nó, còn nó vẫn chẳng buồn chậm lại hay tỏ ra xíu dấu hiệu tổn hại nào. Tony chuyển qua kênh nội bộ để nói chuyện với Jarvis. “Có cách nào chuyển đổi loại năng lượng của nòng repulsor để ta có thể, nói sao ta, tác động tới thứ này không?”

“Xin lỗi, thưa ngài, nhưng đến giờ ta vẫn chưa thu được manh mối gì hữu ích cho vấn đề này.” Giọng Jarvis nghe cũng nản như tâm trạng Tony vậy. “Loại năng lượng này gần như không tồn tại, có vẻ như thứ này chẳng có gì khác ngoài gió và mảnh vụn cả.”

“Cảm ơn Jarvis. Cứ tiếp tục đi, nếu tìm hiểu thêm được gì thì báo cho tao.” Anh chuyển trở lại kênh chung, và nghe Steve cố hết sức động viên tinh thần cả đội.

“Hawkeye, nếu được thì giữ Hulk lại, ở đây anh ta không làm gì được cả, anh ta đang cáu lên rồi.”

“Được rồi, Cap. Tụi này đang dựng một rào chắn giữa vị trí hiện tại của các anh với con đường chưa được sơ tán kế bên, có lẽ không ngăn nổi thứ này, nhưng ít nhất cũng có chỗ trú ẩn tránh mấy mảnh vụn.” Mọi người ngầm hiểu là tên này đang kiếm chuyện gì có ích cho Hulk làm, trước khi người Khổng lồ Xanh đổ quạu và bắt đầu trút giận lên mấy tòa nhà gần đó.

Tony chưa bao giờ nói ra, nhưng anh luôn ấn tượng với cách Barton kiểm soát Hulk. Không biết Hawkeye muốn tự sát hay điếc không sợ súng, nhưng cả đám đã đứng tim vào lần đầu tiên tên xạ thủ đứng trước mặt Hulk, tay khoanh trước ngực, một chân mày nhướng lên. Trái lại, Hulk lại tỏ vẻ thích thú và có cảm tình với hắn, thế là từ đó về sau cả hai rất ăn rơ với nhau. Đúng là ở đời cái quái gì cũng xảy ra được.

Lần nhiệm vụ đó dù thành công nhưng Coulson giận đến tái mặt. Chẳng có ma nào ngạc nhiên khi sau đó anh ta ra lệnh cho Clint vào văn phòng, hai người họ không ai ra ngoài đến tận hơn một tiếng đồng hồ sau. Steve lo lắm, cứ đứng ngồi không yên và cắn cắn môi dưới, nhưng Natasha chỉ mím môi cười bảo sẽ ổn thỏa hết thôi. Lúc nào cả hai người đó cũng dàn xếp ổn thỏa.

“Tiếp tục đi,” Steve nói. “Nếu có thay đổi vị trí bọn tôi sẽ cho anh biết.”

“Nếu các anh tới gần bọn này sẽ nghe được thôi, cái thứ đó không có đi khẽ cười duyên lắm đâu.” Ngay cả giọng Clint cũng nhuốm chút bực mình. Hắn đã bắn hết sạch số tên do SHIELD cấp, thậm chí có vài mũi tên Tony lén tuồn cho hắn nữa, nhưng chẳng có cái nào làm con quái này sứt mẻ gì cả.

Thor cũng không khá khẩm gì hơn, nhưng ngài vẫn tiếp tục phóng hết tia sét này đến tia sét khác, chắc là rảnh hơi hoặc bực bội, có khi ngài hơi bị lạc quan quá không biết chừng. Cũng có thể cả ba phương án trên. Thor đập cái nào mà nó không chịu chết là Thor ghét lắm, còn gì là uy danh của ngài nữa; những thứ xấu xa phải bẹp dúm dưới nắm đấm thần thánh của ngài cơ.

Tony cho bộ giáp bay lên ngang tầm Thor, cả hai ném cho nhau cái nhìn hàm ý _‘mấy tên khoa học điên này, anh có cách nào xử lí không?’_ Một cái nhìn được dùng khá thường xuyên giữa các thành viên.

Thật chứ, Tony phải tìm cho ra cái trường khốn nạn nào cho ra lò cái đám này mới được, anh phải đòi trường đó bồi thường. Điên vừa phải thôi chứ.

“Chúng tôi đang tìm phương án nhốt đối tượng lại,” Coulson nói qua bộ đàm, Tony biết SHIELD đang làm thế thật, nhưng có là Phòng R&D của SHIELD đi chăng nữa cũng chưa phê cần đến mức đi lập sẵn kế hoạch đối phó với một cơn lốc xoáy bằng bụi, ai lại ngu đến độ tính trước cách…

Tony ngừng bặt.

“Này Cap.”

“Nói đi, Người Sắt.”

“Túm lại thứ này là một cuộn gió bụi sống biết nói, đúng không? Ta vẫn chưa định vị được lõi của nó hả?”

“Chưa. Phải có lõi chứ.”

“Nếu không có thì sao?” Tony chỉ ra. “Biết đâu tên này đã đi xa tới mức ý thức của hắn là thứ duy nhất giữ cái mớ lộn xộn này thành một khối, thêm nữa, nó đang tiến rất sát tới những khu đông dân rồi.” Anh bỏ qua cái sự thật rất hiển nhiên là dù cả đội không đánh được nó, nó lại đánh được họ. Natasha đã chứng minh cái giả thiết đó, cuối cùng bị trật vai và chấn thương đầu khi nó vả nàng văng vào tường.

“Nó có thể phá hủy nhà cửa, ném xe cộ như ném sỏi, chúng ta phải chặn nó lại, ngay lập tức,” Tony nói tiếp, anh biết mình đã có được sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người. “Tôi biết cách.”

“Kì này ăn cám rồi,” Clint nói.

“Im đi, Hawkeye. Cách gì, Người Sắt?” Coulson hỏi, và Tony nở một nụ cười nham nhở, ngạo nghễ, một nụ cười hùng hồn _‘đám khoa học điên tép riu chúng mày tránh hết ra, bố đây là điên nhất, giỏi nhất.’_

“Ngài ơi, đừng mà,” Jarvis lên tiếng, nhưng Tony chỉ nhún vai.

“Một đạo quân Roomba biết suy nghĩ và tự nhân bản.”

*

“Ừm thì, vậy đó.”

Cả bọn nhìn Tony với những biểu cảm đa dạng từ kinh hoàng tới bần thần. Anh gượng gạo cười và nhún vai ỉu xìu. “Kế hoạch đó có tác dụng chứ bộ.”

Một chai rượu tequilla dộng ình xuống bàn, làm tất cả giật bắn mình. Clint thả phịch một chồng li giấy lấy ở chỗ bình nước lạnh xuống kế bên chai rượu và bắt đầu khui cái chai một cách lão luyện. “Clint,” Steve lên tiếng, giọng đầy vẻ cảnh báo. “Ta đang ở SHIELD mà. Vẫn còn chưa họp tổng kết sau nhiệm vụ. Anh thực sự muốn uống rượu lúc này sao?”

Clint nhìn cậu như người ngoài hành tinh. “Cap à, hồi nãy tôi với cậu có làm cùng một nhiệm vụ không vậy? Để tôi nói cho cậu biết nhá, dạ, tôi thực sự, thực sự muốn uống đó. Cả đội vừa mới chứng kiến một đám mây bụi quạu chó trắc nết bị một đội quân máy hút bụi tự động ĂN THỊT ĐÓ. Không khác gì trong phim zoombie, có điều mấy con quỷ này không có răng thôi.”

“Nhưng phần la hét lại tăng gấp mười,” Bruce tiếp lời, và trước sự kinh ngạc của mọi người, anh lấy một cái ly giấy đưa cho Clint. “Lạy Chúa, cái tiếng la hét đó thật là…”

Clint rót tequilla vào ly. “Ừm, tôi đang cố quên cái đó đây, cảm ơn à.”

“Làm sao tôi lường trước chuyện đó được?” Tony bào chữa. “Với lại, có khi tên đó vẫn còn sống.”

Tất cả mọi người đều ném cho anh một cái nhìn thương hại và Clint vẫn đều đặn phân phối những ly chất cồn. Tới lượt mình, hắn không thèm rót ra ly nữa mà cầm cái chai giơ lên. “Uống mừng Internet,” hắn nói, và mọi người cùng nâng cốc giấy lên. “Nơi sẽ lưu truyền đến muôn đời những đoạn video tự quay rung bần bật ghi lại hậu quả của việc kiếm chuyện với đội Avengers. Và cầu cho những sinh viên thù đời sẽ lấy đó làm gương mà không đâm đầu vào chỗ chết nữa.”

Natasha nói gì đó bằng tiếng Nga, rồi cả bọn ngửa cổ dốc cạn ly, trừ Steve. Tony đợi cho cảm giác thiêu đốt của chất rượu trườn xuống cổ họng dịu bớt, rồi chỉ vào cái ly của cậu. “Uống đi,” anh nói, giọng khào khào. “Không là tôi uống đó.”

Steve giơ cái cốc lên cao quá đầu, xa khỏi tầm tay Tony. “Tôi có uống cũng không say được đâu, và tôi cũng không thích thứ này nữa,” cậu đáp, thế là Coulson hớt luôn cái ly khi đi vào phòng. “A, Coulson, xin lỗi nhé, bọn tôi chỉ…” cậu ngưng ngang khi Coulson ực luôn chỗ rượu như một vị thần. “À ừ, được thôi.”

Coulson dằn cái ly xuống bàn. “Stark, một khi cuộc họp này kết thúc, tôi sẽ phải nói chuyện với anh một buổi rất lâu đấy. Chủ đề là cái ranh giới mỏng manh, mỏng đến mức phải lấy kính hiển vi mà soi, giữa anh hùng với một tên siêu ác nhân thèm khát quyền lực đi mó tay vào những thứ loài người đáng ra không nên biết.”

“Hình như có ngành đó ở trường MIT thì phải,” Bruce nói, ủ rũ ngồi ở đầu bàn bên kia, đầu vùi giữa hai cánh tay. “Hoặc là chủ đề luận văn gì đó, chẳng biết nữa.”

Quào, mới nghe đã chán rụng quần. Tony móc chiếc StarkPhone ra. “Xin lỗi gái. Kẹt rồi. Hay dời lại thứ Ba tuần sau…” Anh đần mặt ra khi Coulson giật phắt chiếc điện thoại quăng xa cả thước. “Cái đó là hàng mẫu đó.”

“Ngạc nhiên chưa, tôi không quan tâm.”

Tony thở dài. “Nghe nè,” anh nhỏ nhẹ nói, “tôi không thể nào lường trước chuyện đó được. Mà kế hoạch đó có tác dụng mà, đúng không? Lúc đó còn ai có ý kiến nào hay hơn đâu. Mấy anh tính làm gì, cho Thor lấy áo choàng ra chơi đấu bò với nó chắc?”

Thor đã giằng cái chai từ tay Clint ra. Tên này giờ nhìn đã dịu xuống phần nào, và đang cười khinh khích. “Roooomba,” hắn quay qua nói với Thor, ngài toét miệng cười cụng chai với hắn trước khi làm một hơi cạn hết một phần năm chỗ rượu cay xè.

“Anh có biết ác nhân với siêu cấp ác nhân khác nhau chỗ nào không hử, Stark?” Coulson hỏi, tay chống xuống bàn, chồm người tới như một con thú đá bảnh tỏn.

“Phong cách phải không?” Tony đoán mò, chĩa hai ngón trỏ vào Coulson như hai cây súng. Anh còn cười nữa, nhưng mà hình như Coulson không để ý.

“Ác nhân chỉ xuỵt một bầy máy hút bụi ra cắn kẻ thù. Còn siêu ác nhân cho cái bầy đó _khả năng bay nữa_.”

“Xin đính chính là tôi không hề nhớ mình có lắp công nghệ repulsor cho mấy con Roomba nha.” Tony cẩn thận lựa lời. Đúng là anh tính làm vậy thật, nhưng mà anh không chắc mình lắp đặt nó hồi nào. Chắc là tối thứ Ba…Hôm đó không nhớ rõ lắm. “Mấy ngày hôm nay lu bu quá. Nên tôi cũng ngạc nhiên như mọi người ở đây thôi.”

“Nghe anh hét _‘đúng rồi, mợ nó, ăn cho hết đi’_ qua bộ đàm của SHIELD là tụi này hiểu anh ngạc nhiên tới mức nào rồi,” Natasha châm chọc.

“Thì câu đó cũng hợp hoàn cảnh mà,” Tony chống chế.

“Ừa, lúc đó đúng là mày phun châu nhả ngọc như thánh á,” Clint nhăn nhở nói với Tony. Con nít ba tuổi còn biết nếu Clint và Tony mở công suất cùng một lúc thì đám còn lại đi đời. Chuyện đó khỏi phải bàn, hai kẻ phàm trần này sẽ cho mấy tên siêu năng lực kia nghẹn chết.

“Im đi, Barton,” Tony nói, nhăn răng cười đáp lại. “Tao nhớ lúc đó mày còn lo hét banh nhà lồng.”

“Có con nhào vô đầu tao mà!”

“Thế thì siêng tắm hơn đi.” Tony khoanh tay trước ngực. “Mấy người cứ làm quá!”

“Ba đặc vụ dày dạn chiến trường của SHIELD nôn mửa, bốn người khác thì bật khóc. Không phải là mắt ngấn lệ thôi đâu Stark, mà là khóc nức nở luôn. Tôi phải làm việc với các đặc vụ cứ thút tha thút thít như trẻ con ấy.” Giọng Coulson sặc mùi ‘ _tôi không hài lòng chút nào hết_.’ “Những người đó đã từng tới những vùng chiến sự ác liệt. Họ đã thấy những cảnh bạo tàn nhất. Thế mà họ hoảng loạn vì một bầy châu chấu robot ăn tàn phá hại mọi thứ nơi chúng đi qua.”

“Cái tiếng la hét đó…” Bruce rùng mình. “Cái tiếng đó thật là…”

“Tôi có biết chi mô, lúc đó tôi tắt loa mất rồi,” Tony nói. “Nè, biết đâu thằng cha đó còn sống thì sao?”

“Thật sự thì phòng R&D cũng nghĩ hắn còn sống.”

“Sống cái quần,” Tony thốt lên trước khi kịp ngậm miệng lại, Thor toét miệng cười nhìn anh, Clint thì hả họng cười thành tiếng, còn Steve thì úp mặt vào hai bàn tay. “Vậy, ờ ừm, còn vấn đề gì nữa?”

“Phải gom hắn TRỞ LẠI từ một trăm chiếc máy hút bụi,” Coulson đáp. “Với cả chuyện la hét nữa.”

“Đâu phải…”

“Nó như tiếng khóc của mấy vong hồn dưới địa ngục đó Stark,” Barton chen vào. “Tao thề luôn, như địa ngục.”

“Ai biểu thằng cha đó biến thành quỷ làm gì,” Tony nói.

“Sẵn nói về địa ngục,” Coulson nói với Clint, “đó là rượu của Fury đấy à?”

“Giờ thì mất rồi.” Clint nhe răng cười khi Coulson táng vào đầu hắn một cái bốp.

“Sao có mỗi Clint bị đánh vậy?” Tony hỏi Coulson.

“Trong nhà này ổng thương tao nhất.”

“Vì nếu tôi đánh anh, thì tôi sẽ đánh đến khi nào có người chích điện cho tôi bất tỉnh thì thôi,” Coulson nói với nụ cười nhàn nhạt.

“Mấy người biết là kì này mình thắng mà, đúng không?”

“Đi mà nói với đội điều trị tâm lý ấy. Họ kín lịch từ đây đến tận tháng 10 rồi.”

*

Avenger là một nhóm những cá nhân ưu tú, được huấn luyện thành thạo về chiến thuật và ngón đòn tâm lý chiến, đủ sức hạ gục cả một đạo quân dù với một nửa số thành viên cáo bệnh. Có nghĩa là họ mất cỡ một tuần lễ để dựng lên một cái bẫy hoàn hảo cho Tony sa vào.

Tony biết bọn họ đang âm mưu chuyện gì chứ bộ, giống như con chuột biết thừa miếng bơ đậu phộng nằm trong hộp nhựa kia nào phải quà Giáng sinh muộn cho nó, nhưng anh vẫn để mình bị lừa. Bởi vì cái bẫy khôn khéo đó có đủ những thứ anh hảo nhất.

Với lại, anh cũng thấy thinh thích vụ họ cũng có đầu tư cố gắng để bẫy anh.

Thêm nữa, anh sợ là nếu chống cự thì Steve sẽ nói Barton cho anh một mũi gây mê. Clint chắc chắn sẽ không từ chối, không gì làm hắn sung sướng cuộc đời hơn là trốn trên trần nhà và chui qua mấy ống thông gió để rồi xồ ra bắn một phát vào mông Tony với thứ gì đó, bất cứ thứ gì, mà không sợ bị Coulson xạc cho một trận.

Thế là anh tiếp tục rơi vào cái bẫy bố trí bằng cà phê Kona mới pha, bằng thịt xông khói và bánh quy mới nướng, bằng một cuộc tranh luận tóe lửa về những món đồ chơi công nghệ dù tiên tiến nhất nhưng tính ra vẫn còn thua xa sản phẩm của StarkIndustries, và bằng một món đồ bỗng lăn ra hỏng một cách bí hiểm.

Steve thường được cử đi nhắc Tony ăn uống đầy đủ, và những thứ còn lại tự động vào đúng chỗ.

Cái lò nướng trở chứng khi không có ai thèm chú ý tới nó, thế nên Tony tranh thủ nâng cấp vài chi tiết cho nó trong khi ăn salad trái cây. Có kẻ nào trong nhà này, nhiều khả năng là Coulson, đã thực lòng quan tâm đến cái tờ hướng dẫn dinh dưỡng SHIELD gửi cho. SHIELD cứ tin rằng cả đám sẽ bị còi xương hay thiếu vitamin C mà chết, trước khi Dr.Doom hoặc Magneto hay Loki có cơ hội kết liễu cái đội này, vậy nên kết quả là cái tô trái cây này đây.

Phòng y tế của SHIELD chỉ lo bò trắng răng là giỏi, nhưng mà nếu bệnh nhân của họ cứ vài bữa lại biến bùm thành heo bò gà chó hoặc là búp bê biết nói, thì chắc họ phải tập trung làm những chuyện nhỏ nhặt để ổn định thần kinh thôi.

 Thỉnh thoảng vẫn nổ ra vài xích mích liên quan đến tấm bảng việc nhà, vì không ai làm hết những việc được giao ngoài Steve, chủ yếu vì Clint thích chọc ngoáy Thor còn ngài ta thì đau lòng ghê gớm khi có người dám nói ngài đang làm cả đội buồn.

“Im đi, Clint,” Natasha vừa nói vừa nhấp trà. “Hơn nữa, Steve cũng đâu có làm nhiệm vụ ‘Ôm Stark’ Chủ Nhật tuần rồi.”

“Chủ Nhật Stark đi Tokyo mà,” Bruce nói. “Kể cả đội này cũng đâu được bay chiếc Quinjet tới tận Nhật chỉ để ôm Tony.”

Tony nghiến răng và chồm tới lấy cái máy tính bảng. “Hơn nữa,” anh nói, cố đùa vui cho qua chuyện, “Thủ tướng Nhật Bản có thể sẽ không được thoải mái lắm đâu.” Anh bật bản thiết kế của cái lò lên xem có lắp cuộn dây đốt dày hơn được không.

“Công việc là công việc,” Clint nhếch miệng cười đểu. “Steve. Đồng chí là một thủ lĩnh không biết làm gương. Đồng chí không hoàn thành nhiệm vụ được giao rồi.”

“Cảm ơn đồng chí Hawkeye, tôi sẽ viết bảng kiểm điểm vào kì đánh giá hằng quý sắp tới đây,” Steve vừa nói vừa lắc đầu. Mặt cậu thấp thoáng nụ cười. “Đồng chí thật tử tế đã nhắc nhở tôi về trách nhiệm của mình.”

Clint đang xiên một mớ trái cây cắt khối vuông lên que. “Tôi lúc nào cũng tận tụy mà. Công việc là công việc, khó đến mấy cũng phải làm, đi ôm Stark đi rồi đánh dấu lên bảng.”

Tony lấy cái nĩa chĩa một lượt về phía họ. “Mấy người đi chết đi là vừa.”

“Đừng có để tôi lấy tấm bảng ra đấy,” Clint bảo anh. “Đồng chí không được trái lệnh của tấm bảng.”

Tony cúi đầu. Bởi vì nếu anh đã học được gì từ cái tuổi thơ khốn nạn của anh, thì đó là tình thương, đặc biệt là thể hiện qua cách âu yếm thân thiết, là một bổn phận vặt vãnh khó nhằn cần phải được lên lịch trước, ít nhất khi Tony là đối tượng của cái tình thương đó.

Căn phòng bỗng im bặt đến mức Tony còn nghe được tiếng mình thở. Anh ngước nhìn lên, và thấy mọi người đang nhìn anh trân trân, nhìn thẳng vào anh, mắt họ mở to, mặt họ bất động, cùng với một điều anh không tài nào nắm bắt được. Tới khi anh nhìn vào đôi mắt và khuôn mặt đau đớn của Steve, cậu như vừa lãnh một cú trời giáng vào bụng, và chực trào nước mắt, cậu đã cầm súng ra trận, đã chiến đấu với Đức quốc xã, vậy mà giờ đây, trong gian bếp nhà Avengers, Steve Rogers lại như muốn trào nước mắt.

Đó là khi Tony nhận ra mình đã nói điều đó thành tiếng.

Anh đã nói ra. Anh đã nói cái câu nhục nhã, đáng thương hại rằng ‘ _tôi là người khổ sở nhất trên đời nà_ y’ THÀNH TIẾNG. Tất cả bọn họ đều đã nghe thấy. Tất cả.

Nhưng Steve mới là người đang nhìn anh đăm đắm, với đôi mắt mang vẻ tổn thương mà Tony không hiểu được nguồn cơn, anh chưa bao giờ hiểu được Steve, cả đời này anh chỉ muốn đừng biến mình thành đứa thảm hại trước mặt Steve, nhưng cái điều cỏn con ấy, anh cũng đã thất bại.

Não của anh giống như đang tự khởi động lại, nhưng ở chế độ an toàn, quyền truy cập hạn chế, không có tùy chỉnh phức tạp, không suy nghĩ, không hành động, không xử lý, chỉ có một loạt chỉ thị đơn giản: đứng dậy, lấy cốc cà phê, lấy máy tính bảng, và ra khỏi phòng. Có tiếng người nói, có người gọi tên Tony, nhưng thời điểm này dữ liệu đó không được tiếp nhận, anh không thể xử lý dữ liệu âm thanh bây giờ được, thế là anh giũ bàn tay đang nắm lấy anh, sử dụng nhiều lực hơn mức cần thiết một chút.

Tăng tốc dần đều. Lên. Rẽ. Rời khỏi. Hành lang. Cầu thang. Xưởng. Khóa cửa. Nói chuyện với Jarvis, dù anh chẳng nghe Jarvis đáp những gì, chỉ biết tông giọng hơi cao hơn mức bình thường, cho thấy anh ta đã nhận ra có chuyện tồi tệ, rất tồi tệ, nhưng Tony không có sức đối mặt với chuyện đó ngay bây giờ, anh chỉ ra lệnh theo quán tính và rồi rút vào xưởng.

Những gì tiếp theo đó, anh không rõ, có thể là tháo dỡ toàn bộ ổ cứng sắp xếp lại, hoặc chỉ là một cơn khủng hoảng thông thường, anh không biết. Khi đã ý thức được môi trường xung quanh trở lại, anh đang ngồi bệt dưới sàn, lưng áp vào tường bê tông, ‘đầu’của Dummy dựa vào đôi chân đang khoanh lại của anh. Hình như anh đang gãi trúng một mối nối đặc biệt nhạy cảm, làm Dummy kêu vù vù bíp bíp khoan khoái, nó ườn người ra khi Tony thôi không gãi nữa.

Cái máy tính bảng đang ở tay bên kia của anh, quào, nãy giờ anh cũng làm được kha khá thứ đó chứ. Hay thật. Thiết kế khi vô thức. Lúc nào cũng mỹ mãn. À thường thì Tony sẽ được phát thêm một cái bằng sáng chế và giá cổ phiếu sẽ tăng vọt, nhưng như vậy không có nghĩa là anh thích thú gì quá trình này.

Ờ thì, thật ra cũng vui vui. Anh thích gỡ bung cái thứ vừa chế tạo ra rồi lắp lại để xem nó là cái củ cải gì.

Cà phê chỉ còn vài ngụm nguội ngắt. Anh sợ không muốn nhìn đồng hồ xem mấy giờ rồi, nhưng anh vẫn đang một mình trong xưởng, và chắc là anh đã vặn nhạc lên to hết cỡ, bởi vì tiếng ghita chát chúa của nhóm AC/DC giờ đang bọc anh trong một cái kén khá dễ chịu. Anh thở một hơi dài sượt, ngả đầu ra sau dựa vào tường, tự hỏi mình ở lì trong đây suốt đời không biết có được không.

“Thưa ông chủ?” Giọng của Jarvis vang lên, dịu dàng, nhỏ nhẹ.

“Đây, tao đang nghe đây. Xin lỗi mày, Jarvis.” Tony lướt ngón tay dọc theo cần trục của Dummy, tìm an ủi từ những đường nét kim loại quen thuộc. Anh cần phải tính đến việc thay vài khớp nối cho nó, vật liệu xài lâu quá sẽ bị nứt mỏi cho coi. Dummy dụi dầu vào tay Tony, vui vẻ vì được chủ chăm chút.

“Captain Rogers đang chờ ở ngoài, anh ta trông không được vui. Tôi đã nhiều lần ngăn anh ta vào xưởng, nhưng anh ta không chịu- Thưa ngài, nếu ngài lại có dấu hiệu mất ý thức nữa, tôi sẽ cho Dummy lấy bình cứu hỏa đấy ạ,” Jarvis đanh giọng bảo, khi thấy Tony vừa mới hồi tỉnh chút xíu đã lại xụi lơ như thằng chán đời.

“Tao đâu có…Trời ơi, tao đâu có bị mất nhận thức,” Tony nạt lại, vẫn không thèm đứng dậy. “Cậu ta giận lắm không?” anh hỏi.

“Anh ấy định dùng cả mã truy cập của Đại tá Fury,” Jarvis nói, “thế nên tôi đoán là cực kì giận. Hẳn tôi không thuyết phục được ngài cho anh ta vào đâu nhỉ?”

“Đừng có hòng.” Tony có thể cảm thấy sự nhục nhã dâng lên từ cổ họng như mật đắng. Anh nuốt khan, lờ đi lồng ngực đang thít lại. “Đừng. Tao phải, phải làm cái này trước đã, chưa nói chuyện với cậu ta bây giờ được, tao còn chuyện phải làm.”

Một phút lặng dài. “Tôi hiểu rồi,” cuối cùng Jarvis đáp. “Tôi sẽ dùng mọi biện pháp để chặn cửa Captain Rogers, thưa ngài, nhưng ngoại trừ cách cho giật điện qua bàn phím truy cập…”

“Không! Không, đừng có làm cách đó.” Tony vỗ đầu Dummy một lần cuối rồi chống tay đứng dậy. Đôi chân tê rần làm anh loạng choạng một tí, cụng vai vô tường, và bên kia xưởng, anh biết Steve đã nhìn thấy anh qua lớp kính, vì cậu đột nhiên bất động.

Tony quyết không ngẩng đầu lên, coi như anh chưa nhìn thấy gì hết, vai anh sụm về phía trước, mắt dán vào máy tính cầm tay, thong thả bước tới cái bàn gần nhất và ngồi xuống, hai chân để hai bên băng ghế để quay lưng lại phía cửa. Anh muốn quay lại nhìn lắm, dù như vậy là hạ sách, anh không biết mình còn đeo chiếc mặt nạ bình tĩnh này được bao nữa đây, cái óc bã đậu này.

Nhưng anh muốn quay lại lắm lắm. Để nhìn xem miệng của Steve có còn mấp máy không, có còn nói chuyện với anh không, dù anh chẳng nghe được từ nào. Anh tò mò muốn biết Steve đang nói gì.

“Anh ta đang lặp đi lặp lại ‘ _Tạ ơn Chúa_ ,’hoặc những câu tương tự như thế kể từ khi ngài đứng dậy,” Jarvis nói, thế là anh văng tục hàng tràng, lớn tiếng và đầy căm giận, giận chính bản thân anh. “Có vẻ như anh ta không tin vào sự đảm bảo của tôi rằng ngài vẫn lành lặn.”

“Ừ, đúng rồi, miệng tao cứ tự động NÓI cho dù tao không có ý định nói, tao phát khùng rồi, nhưng mà như vậy chắc cũng tính là lành lặn ha.” Tony dộng cái máy tính xuống ghế, nhìn chằm chằm như muốn xoi thủng nó. Có ngày anh sẽ tìm ra cách tự chẩn đoán bộ não của anh. Hoặc ít nhất là múc cái phần xử lý cảm xúc ra quăng mợ đi cho rảnh nợ.

Với tư thế ủ rũ, anh quay trở lại làm việc. Làm việc tốt hơn. Dễ hơn. Nó làm thần kinh anh dịu lại. Nó không làm anh hoảng loạn hay hoang mang hay nhục nhã. Trong xưởng này, anh an toàn.

“Ông chủ!”

Đó là cảnh báo duy nhất anh nhận được trước khi tấm kính rung lên bần bật, rạn nứt và rồi bể tan tành. Anh giật mình ngẩng phắt lên, tay vồ lấy món đồ gì đó trên bàn, cái gì cũng được, làm vũ khí, tim đánh thình thịch trong ngực trong khi andrenaline tăng vọt.

Thế rồi Steve khoác tấm khiên lên vai và bước qua bức kính đã nát vụn.

Tony cứ há hốc miệng ra nhìn cậu. “Cậu lên lầu, lấy khiên rồi đập tường nhà tôi chỉ để đi vô thôi hả?” anh hỏi với vẻ mặt không thể tin nổi.

Steve liếc qua vai nhìn đống miểng chai. “Ờ, hình như vậy. Lẽ ra tôi phải làm chuyện đó cẢ TIẾNG ĐỒNG HỒ TRƯỚC RỒI.” Cậu đột ngột gầm lên, bước chân nện lên sàn bê tông. “Jarvis, anh làm ơn vặn nhỏ loa lại.”

“Nè Jarvis, tao cấm…” Tony đành thở dài khi tiếng nhạc tắt ngấm. “Được. Mày ngon. Đồ phản bội.”

“Đừng trút lên đầu anh ta,” Steve gay gắt nói. “Jarvis đã bảo vệ anh từ nãy đến giờ, nhưng ít nhất anh ta cũng biết khi nào thì nên bỏ cuộc.”

“Đồ phản bội,” Tony lầm bầm, gục đầu xuống, cả vai và toàn bộ thân người gò xuống cuộn quanh cái máy tính bảng. Anh biết như vậy thật thảm hại, nhưng chẳng hơi đâu quan tâm. Tiếng bước chân Steve dừng lại bên cạnh anh, nhưng Tony không ngước lên, không nhúc nhích, chỉ có ngón tay hí hoáy với màn hình máy tính.

Anh nghe Steve thở dài, sau đó chiếc khiên được đặt lên bàn, rồi Tony cảm nhận được Steve ngồi xuống đằng sau anh. Vài giây sau anh mới nhận ra cậu cũng đang ngồi xoay ngang với băng ghế, lưng quay về phía anh, duỗi ra và dựa vào lưng anh đang khom xuống. Một lúc lâu, cả hai cứ ngồi như vậy, tựa lưng vào nhau, quay mặt về hai hướng, bất động và vô thanh.

“Anh không phải là bổn phận,” Steve nói, và Tony khẽ cựa quậy, nửa muốn né tránh nửa muốn đối đầu. “Đừng. Anh đừng hòng né tránh tôi lúc này.” Tony cảm thấy Steve hít một hơi thật sâu, lưng cậu dãn ra, ép vào lưng Tony. “Tôi sai rồi. Anh không phải bổn phận, cũng không phải chuyện vặt vãnh, Tony à.”

“Ừa, tôi với cậu đều biết cậu nói sai bét,” Tony lẩm bẩm.

“Thôi đi,” Steve nói, giọng cậu thật buồn, nặng nề, Tony không khỏi thấy áy náy trong lòng. “Tôi đã làm anh buồn. Tôi biết. Chỉ là…” Cậu bỏ dở câu nói, nhịp thở cậu tăng cao hơn mức bình thường một chút. “Anh có hai chế độ, Tony à. Hai khuôn mặt. Tôi không thích khuôn mặt ra công chúng của anh.”

Tony co rúm lại trước tác động của câu nói đó, và Steve lầm bầm cái gì đó nghe như một câu rủa. “Không, không phải, tôi không thích là vì anh phải đeo nó, Tony à, vì anh buộc phải tròng nó lên, vì anh không được là, ừm, chính con người anh.”

 “Làm như lúc tôi là chính tôi thì tốt đẹp lắm á.”

Steve sững người lại. “Anh nói câu đó thành tiếng rồi đó,” cuối cùng cậu lên tiếng.

Tony bật cười khan. “Ừ, tôi biết.”

“À. Ừm được rồi.” Steve lại hít vào thật sâu, rồi thêm một lần nữa. “Tôi chưa bao giờ nói được điều tử tế với anh. Chưa bao giờ biết cách…” Giọng cậu vỡ ra. “Tôi biết anh phải nhịn chúng tôi nhiều điều. Tôi biết lũ chúng tôi thật phiền phức, làm anh bực mình, còn tôi cứ chen ngang anh suốt, tôi biết anh khó chịu mỗi khi tôi xuống đây quấy rầy anh. Tôi biết anh không muốn tôi ở đây, tôi cố gắng, cố gắng hết sức mà rốt cuộc tôi chỉ gây phiền hà cho anh, tôi không muốn như vậy chút nào, nhưng mà…”

“Tôi muốn cậu ở đây mà,” Tony nói, nhưng hình như Steve không nghe thấy.

“Anh lúc nào cũng đứng ngoài, tôi ghét lắm, nhưng không biết làm cách nào, thỉnh thoảng anh lại có cái nụ cười nửa miệng giả tạo đó trên mặt, như thể anh không biết tại sao mình lại ở đây, tại sao lại phải ngồi với mọi người, nó là nụ cười anh khoe ra với công chúng và tôi ghét nó kinh khủng.”

Những từ ngữ được thốt ra thật to lớn giữa không gian nhỏ hẹp, lưng của Steve cứng như đá sau lưng anh. Tony lướt đầu ngón tay chai sần qua bề mặt của chiếc máy tính bảng.

“Đây là nhà của anh, chúng tôi chỉ là kẻ ở nhờ, lẽ ra anh không nên có vẻ mặt đó ngay trong nhà mình, tôi muốn trò chuyện với anh, để nói cho anh, muốn cho anh hiểu điều đó, nhưng tôi không làm được. Bởi vì tôi không giỏi làm điều đó thế nên thành ra tôi cứ lẵng nhẵng theo anh, than thở và quấy nhiễu anh, không biết làm sao mà anh chịu nổi tôi nữa.”

“Bởi vì cậu là bạn của tôi.” Tony nói, giọng thật mềm. “Tôi không phải chịu đựng cậu đâu, Steve à. Tôi thích cậu mà.” Anh ngập ngừng, tìm kiếm trong vô vọng cách nào để giải thích suy nghĩ của mình, nhưng đành bó tay. “Cậu là bạn tôi. Tôi, ừm, tôi không có nhiều bạn lắm.”

Steve hít vào. “Bạn bè phải giúp đỡ nhau, chứ không phải gây khó khăn cho nhau. Anh chẳng làm gì ngoài việc, ừm, anh là…” Cậu lại ngưng ngang. “Được rồi, tôi chỉ, nghe này. Avengers xuất phát chỉ là một đội. Anh đã biến chúng tôi thành hơn thế nữa.”

“Tất cả bọn tôi đều lạc lõng,” Steve nói, giọng cậu thật mềm, gần như thầm thì, và Tony, bối rối không biết làm sao cho phải, dựa người vào tấm lưng rộng của Steve. Cậu đang cúi về phía trước, và không hề suy nghĩ, Tony ngả ra, thoát khỏi tư thế cuộn mình để sống lưng anh trải ra khít với đường cong của lưng Steve, đầu anh tựa vào vai Steve, anh cố xích lại, nhưng sự gần gũi vẫn quá ít ỏi, quá muộn mằn.

“Tất cả chúng tôi đều lạc lõng,” Steve lại nói, những từ ngữ rung lên qua cơ thể Tony, anh nhắm mắt lại. “Và cô đơn nữa. Được ở trong đội rất tốt, rất vui vẻ, nhưng đến cuối ngày chúng tôi đều chỉ còn lại một mình, liếm láp vết thương và nhìn lên trần nhà trắng toát, cảm thấy bốn tường đang bóp nghẹt mình.” Một tiếng cười khẽ, khô khan, rồi Steve cựa mình, giờ giọng cậu nghe nghèn nghẹt, như thể cậu đang úp một bàn tay lên mặt. “Hoặc có thể chỉ có mình tôi có cảm giác đó.”

“Tôi thì cứ chế tạo rồi cải tiến bộ giáp,” Tony nói với một tiếng thở dài. “Làm như tôi thay đổi được gì á.”

Steve hít vào thật sâu. “Tôi đã từng lạc lõng,” cậu nói, từng câu từng chữ thật khó nhọc, “Cô đơn. Và anh đã cho tôi một mái nhà. Một nơi để trở về. Ở đây có người cười với tôi, nói chuyện với tôi, la mắng tôi và coi tôi như một con người, chứ không phải kẻ lập dị hay một món đồ hay một tên bù nhìn. Không phải như một biểu tượng. Chỉ là chính tôi thôi. Cái thằng tôi cái gì cũng không biết, vô dụng, thỉnh thoảng lại ngu ngốc đến phát sợ lên được.”

“Thôi đi,” Tony ngắt ngang, bởi vì anh ghét phải nghe Steve tự nói về mình như vậy. “Cậu đâu phải…”

“Có, tôi là vậy đó. Từng là vậy. Không sao đâu, thật mà. Nhưng rồi tôi đến đây, anh cho tôi đến đây, anh mời tôi đến, và rồi lần đầu tiên trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài, tôi có một mái nhà.” Cậu dừng lại một lúc. “Anh sẽ không bao giờ biết được chuyện đó có ý nghĩa thế nào với tôi đâu. Đến giờ tôi vẫn thấy mình may mắn. Vì tôi có thể phá hỏng trận chiến, phá hỏng nhiệm vụ hay cái lò vi sóng nhà anh, nhưng tôi vẫn được chào đón ở đây, vẫn có thể quay về đây.” Giọng cậu run rẩy, chỉ một chút thôi, rồi bình thường trở lại. “Về nhà.”

“Cậu lại phá hư cái lò vi ba nữa rồi hả?” Tony hỏi, miệng nhếch lên.

“Là Thor đấy. Tôi nói thế nào thì anh tin như vậy đi.” Cậu lại cựa quậy, những thớ cơ chuyển động dưới lưng Tony. “Vậy nên khi anh nói ‘ _họp gia đình_ ,’ dù tôi biết anh nói mỉa, tôi lập tức bám lấy ý tưởng đó. Rằng đúng vậy. Đây là gia đình của mình. Từ rất lâu rồi, mình đã sống mà không có nó. Được biết anh, được biết tất cả mọi người, là vinh dự của tôi.” Cậu bật cười nho nhỏ, gần như vô thanh. “Và cả lũ chúng ta thật là hỏng bét.”

Tony gật đầu. “Nếu kéo nhau đi điều trị tâm lý không chừng được giảm giá đó. Ý tưởng này phải được đầu tư quan tâm đúng mức trong xã hội hiện đại.”

“Cứ coi như tôi hiểu anh nói gì đi.” Nói vậy nhưng Steve vẫn phì cười. “Vậy nên khi Clint viết nhiệm vụ đó lên bảng, tôi…” Cậu đằng hắng. “Nó là cái cớ để tôi được làm điều tôi muốn làm, nhưng trước đó lại sợ anh không cho phép, bởi vì, ừm,” Cậu nhún vai, ngọ nguậy dưới đầu Tony. “Tôi thích ôm anh lắm.”

Tony thấy mặt mình nóng bừng lên. Không phải như vậy đâu, anh nói với bộ não tàu hủ của mình. Không phải như vậy. Cậu ta nói ôm theo kiểu bạn bè thôi, không phải kiểu KIA, thôi cái trò kì cục quái dị đó đi, cậu ta là bạn thân của mày, đồng đội của mày đó. Hành vi như vậy không chấp nhận được. Thứ não ngâm giấm này, cái gì cũng thành ra yêu iếc lôi thôi được. Với lại anh mà nói cái này thành tiếng thì cắt mợ lưỡi cho chó gặm được rồi.

Anh dừng lại một tí. Không có gì. May quá, rốt cuộc độc thoại nội tâm cũng chịu ở yên trong nội tâm một lần cho anh nhờ.

Một cách cẩn trọng, anh nói thành tiếng. “Được rồi. Không sao. Chuyện đó tôi làm được.”

“Tôi cũng không muốn thành bổn phận của anh đâu Tony. Anh không cần phải làm vậy nếu không muốn,” Steve đáp, và có thứ trong lòng Tony vỡ vụn.

Không buồn suy nghĩ, anh quay người lại trên băng ghế, đến khi có thể vòng tay qua người Steve từ phía sau. Tay anh luồn dưới tay Steve, vòng quanh eo cậu, ngực anh áp vào lưng Steve. “Có chứ,” anh thầm thì khi Steve sững sờ. “Tôi có muốn.”

Một khoảnh khắc dài im lặng, chỉ có tiếng thở của hai người, rồi bàn tay của Steve đặt lên bàn tay của Tony, ngón tay cậu ấm áp và vững vàng. “Cảm ơn anh,” cậu thì thầm, từng câu chữ ngập tràn lòng biết ơn đến mức Tony muốn bật khóc.

Họ cứ giữ nguyên như vậy, một lúc lâu, người này tìm an ủi trong sự gần gũi và sự hiện diện của người kia. Rồi Tony hít vào một hơi thật sâu. “Steve nè?”

“Sao vậy?”

“Tôi giữ mấy con Roomba nha.”

Steve bật cười giòn, tiếng cười ấm và thật lòng, Tony thả lỏng người được một tí. “Không, không được,” Steve ngoái đầu ra sau nói với Tony. Cậu toét miệng cười, và Tony cũng nhoẻn cười đáp lại. “Cấm tiệt đấy.”

“Chứ cậu tính làm sao hả? Đá đít tụi nó ra đường sống cù bơ cù bất sao? Sao cậu nỡ lòng nào chia cắt tụi nó khỏi gia đình êm ấm này để ra lăn lóc với thế giới lạnh lùng tàn nhẫn hả? Còn Clint phải sống làm sao đây? Thằng chả mê tụi sát nhân cỡ nhỏ đó tới mức đặt tên cho từng con một đó! Tôi không ngờ cậu lại là người vô tâm vô tình tới vậy Steve à.”

“Dạy cái lò nướng thôi cái màn đốt đồ đạc đi, rồi tôi sẽ xem xét cho mấy bé Roomba.”

“Xem xét mấy cái gì hả?” Tony buông cậu ra, nhào tới trước mặt Steve mà hỏi, cậu nhìn ngượng muốn chui xuống đất quách cho rồi. “Cậu kêu tụi Roomba là cái gì?”

“Clint gọi tụi nó vậy mà! Đâu phải tôi chế…” Steve rền rĩ khi Tony ngoác miệng cười nhăn nhở. “Không. Không được. Cái tháp này không làm gì mà cần tới tám mươi bảy con Roomba.”

“Tháp này là tháp của tôi, Roomba cũng là của tôi!” Tony thích chí ngân nga và túm lấy vai Steve. “Xin lỗi Cap, ở đây méo có dân chủ đâu. Trong tháp này chỉ có chế độ Stark-trị thôi, tôi nói cái gì thì cái đó là luật.” Anh vận nội công làm mặt nghiêm nghị. Steve nhướn mày nhìn cái mặt đó một hồi, thế là anh thở dài. “Sao lúc nào cậu cũng phải nói đúng vậy hả?”

“Nhìn vậy chứ không vui lắm đâu. Chẳng có ai mời tôi đi dự tiệc tùng nào ra hồn cả,” Steve nói mà mặt tỉnh tụi. “Tony này?”

“Sao?”

“Tôi chưa lần nào ôm anh chỉ vì tấm bảng đó cả.”

“Vậy còn cái ngày tôi bị dính đầy dầu máy với bọt cứu hỏa thì sao?”

“Kể cả ngày hôm đó cũng không.”

Như thể theo một giao ước không lời, cả hai chỉnh lại người ngợm cho sạch đẹp thẳng thớm rồi bước lên cầu thang, Steve mang khiên còn Tony vác cái máy tính bảng. Steve liếc nhìn anh khi đang cùng nhau lên bậc thang. “Mà chuyện đó đầu đuôi là sao vậy?”

“Tại Dummy, Calcifer với Clint đó,” Tony đáp, làm như chỉ cần nói vậy là Steve đủ hiểu, mà nhìn vào nụ cười nở trên môi cậu, dám là vậy lắm.

“À, tại chuyện đó mà sáng nay có tờ giấy cảnh cáo chính thức dán trên cái lò đúng không?”

“Ừ, chắc là thông qua khâu thủ tục rồi. Nhưng mà cái chuyện ngầu lòi nhất là Coulson dụ được Fury kí tờ giấy phạt một cái lò nướng. Tôi đang thử tưởng tượng coi Coulson nói gì mà thuyết phục được Fury. Không… Không tưởng tượng được.” Tony ngẫm nghĩ. “Chắc là anh ta kẹp nó vô một chồng hồ sơ rồi để ổngkí hết quá.”

“Tony à?”

“Sao?”

Steve dừng lại nhìn anh. “Tôi lại nghĩ Coulson đưa tờ giấy đó đến trước mặt Giám đốc Fury rồi nói rằng: ‘Chiếc lò nướng đó ngày càng vô kỷ luật.’ Lúc đó Fury mà không kí thì còn phải đôi co dài dài. Chi bằng cứ ki phứt đi để ổng còn yên ổn giả vờ như cả lũ chúng ta không bị tâm thần thì hơn.”

“Ổng uống thuốc đau bao tử như người ta ăn kẹo á,” Tony vừa nói vừa toét miệng cười.

“Thật ra,” Coulson đứnng lù lù ở đầu cầu thang cất tiếng nói, làm cả hai nhảy dựng, “chính Giám đốc Fury là người quyết định viết giấy kỷ luật đấy.” Anh ta ngừng lại, để cho hai người có thời gian tiêu hóa sự thật này. “Còn Stark?”

“Saaaoooo?” Tony hỏi, một chân đã nhấp nhổm, sẵn sàng ù té chạy ngược xuống cầu thang, mỗi tội giờ anh không trốn trong xưởng được nữa, nó lủng nguyên một mảng tường chà bá rồi còn đâu, cảm ơn cả đống à Captain America, mà nói đúng ra, nghĩ lại thì cái vụ đập bể bức tường cũng sẹc-xi đó chứ, mà nãy giờ Coulson nói gì vậy ha?

“Mấy con Roomba của anh đã sổng ra khỏi bộ phận R&D, hiện đang tiến hành cướp phá các văn phòng quản lý ở tầng trên.”

Tony ngẫm nghĩ một lát. “Thứ nhất, tôi thương mấy con Roomba của tôi không để đâu cho hết. Thứ hai, có la hét không?”anh hỏi Coulson.

“Rất. Nhiều.”

Tony nhìn sang Steve, cậu đang lắc đầu ngao ngán. “Tới giờ tập hợp rồi.” Anh cười toe và chạy một lèo hết mấy bậc thang còn lại. “Jarvis, chuẩn bị giáp, thả chó săn ra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tác giả: Đây là fic đầu tiên tui viết trong fandom này. Cảm ơn mấy bạn đã chịu đựng tui, đã kiên nhẫn đọc hết 4 chương, và đã cho kudo với nhận xét nữa. Cảm ơn mấy bạn rất nhiều. Viết fic này vui lắm, hi vọng mấy bạn đọc fic cũng vui như vậy.


End file.
